


Jokes

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 111
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tous fait des co... bêtises. Certains plus que d'autres, d'ailleurs. Et les nations n'y échappent pas, évidemment. Divers couples et bashing. Divers OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qu'est-ce qui..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tout le monde !
> 
> Ceci est mon premier pas dans une catégorie pour laquelle je ne pensais pas réussir à écrire Oo
> 
> Bref ! L'idée conductrice, ce sont les blagues. Je m'inspire en fait des blagues présentes dans l'appli' de mon téléphone
> 
> Si vous connaissez ma fic Saint Seiya "Nos amis les chevaliers", ou encore celle Percy Jackson "Iris Mag", vous avez un apperçu des conneries que je vais faire :3
> 
> Bonne lecture :D
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> (Ps : Ne vous gênez pas : vous pouvez me laisser des blagues que vous aimeriez que je mette en forme !)
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Hé, Bruder !

-Lâche-moi Gilbert, répondit laconiquement Allemagne.

Marchant d'un bon pas, il traversait les longs couloirs en tout genre, tentant d'ignorer son imbécile d'aîné qui lui tournait autour. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ? Aller taquiner la poêle de Hongrie, par exemple !

-West, je te cause ! Comment peux-tu ignorer mon awesome moi ?!

L'albinos se figea, scandalisé. Comment son petit-frère, qu'il avait élevé, chéri, éduqué, bref, dont il s'était occupé -enfin autant que possible- osait-il l'ignorer comme maintenant ?

Il sortit de son état de choc lorsqu'il aperçut vers où se dirigeait son cadet.

-West ! Attends !

-Que veux-tu, Gilbert ? Finit-il par soupirer, la main sur la porte.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qui pèse 500 kg et qui est jaune ?

Un sourire aux allures gênées, Prusse évitait le regard sérieux de Ludwig.

-Je n'ai pas le temps avec tes bêtises, jugea-t-il.

Il fit tourner la poignée et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Enfin, il tenta. Il entra plutôt en collision avec un mur moelleux et jaune.

-GILBERT !

-Ne te fâches pas ! Tu te souviens, lorsque j'ai laissé Gilbird aux bons soins d'Amérique ? Bah il est revenu ce matin...

-Piu piu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Qu'est-ce qui pèse 500 kg, qui est jaune, et qui vit dans une cage ?
> 
> Un canari... Mais un GROS !"


	2. C'est un Américain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol

Aussi finie que pouvait l'être la Guerre Froide, les deux personnifications adversaires entretenaient une relation assez... spéciale, constituée de taquineries et autres rabaissements.

Nul n'essayait de s'y immiscer. Déjà parce que la nation Russe restait effrayante malgré sa défaite, mais aussi que celle États-unienne était une vraie tête à claques.

Alors, c'était de loin que Angleterre surveillait avec appréhension son ancienne colonie communiquer avec Russie. Il ne fallait pas se fourvoyer, hein : il ne s'inquiétait pas. Pour États-Unis ? Pff ! Cet espèce de gros mégalo qui avait opté pour porter le nom de son continent au lieu du pays qu'il personnifiait ? La bonne blague !

-Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu du couloir ? L'interrogea France.

* * *

-Tu vas quelque part ? S'étonna Toris en observant Alfred faire des allers-retours entre sa valise et ses placards.

-Oui, Russie m'a invité à visiter chez lui. Enfin, Moscou.

Réprimant la frayeur qui l'avait pris à l'énoncé du nom haï, la Lituanie entreprit de l'aider.

* * *

-Alors, Amérique, que penses-tu de ma capitale ?

-Que la mienne est bien plus majestueuse ! Assura l'Américain.

Il avait emprunté des vêtements chauds à son petit-frère, évitant ainsi d'avoir à emprunter une tenue à l'autre «  _coco_ ».

-Il y a un problème ? Tu t'agites encore plus que d'habitude, observa le plus vieux.

-Hum. En fait, j'ai une furieuse envie de pisser, marmonna honteusement Alfred. Ha ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait !

Ivan n'eut même pas le temps de s'en offusquer que son ennemi préféré fonça dans une petite ruelle, dans l'espoir de s'y soulager.

-Hé ! Non, Amérique ! Ne fais pas ça ici !

Alfred lui offrit un grimace.

-J'en étais sûr ! Tu veux que je meure la vessie explosée !  _Fucking coco_!

-Cesse donc de faire l'idiot, soupira le Russe. Suis-moi, tu ne peux pas faire ça ici.

-C'est pas une ruse ? Tu ne vas pas me traîner au travers des rues pendant des heures sans interruption ?

-Suis-moi, bouffeur de hamburgers, grogna-t-il en réponse.

-Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter.

Il y a avait là un beau bâtiment crème avec des colonnes, entouré d'un parc bien entretenu, le tout encadré par un mur bas.

-Voilà, tu peux y aller.

-Là ? Je peux faire ça, là ?

-Dépêches-toi, grogna Ivan.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alfred pour se coller au crépi et baisser braguette. C'est avec un sourire béat qu'il revint auprès de son ancien ennemi.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'hospitalité russe, non ?

-Non. Ça s'appelle l'ambassade américaine. Kol kol kol.


	3. C'est une Belge, un Allemand et un Français...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Angleterre ? Je ressens... comme de mauvaises ondes émanant de toi.

- _Bloody Hell_!

-Mais encore...

Suite à une réunion européenne de moindre importance, c'était une pause déjeuner bien méritée qui se déroulait.

Comme nombre de ses collègues, Angleterre s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque journal. Jusqu'à cet échange.

Arthur avait tellement serré les phalanges sur le papier que celui-ci s'était froissé. Enfin, c'était la page des jeux, donc ça allait encore.

-C'est inadmissible ! Finit par s'exclamer la nation insulaire. Le niveau d'anglais est plus que médiocre !

Il récolta des soupirs et des regards levés vers le ciel, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas dans son discours.

-Tiens ! Je suis sûr que si je vous demande de me faire une simple phrase avec «  _green_ », «  _pink_ » et «  _yellow_ », vous n'y arriverez pas !

Offusquées d'une telle accusation, les autres nations se prirent au jeu. Ce fut Belgique qui s'avança en premier.

- _I wake up in the morning, I eat a yellow banana, a green pepper and in the evening I watch the Pink Panther on TV._

Elle adressa un air de défi à Angleterre.

-Tu n'as pas précisé le niveau ou le sujet de ta phrase. Contente-toi de ça, lui asséna-t-elle.

Ludwig prit distraitement la parole, le nez dans des dossiers où quelques diagrammes mettaient de la couleur.

- _I wake up in the morning, I see the yellow sun, the green grass and I think to myself : I hope it will be a pink day_. C'est un tout autre niveau, je pense.

S'ensuivirent d'autres phrases traînant quelques accents, mais tout à fait compréhensible. Agréablement surpris, Arthur se permit un petit sourire. Jusqu'à ce que France ne se décide à lui aussi à ouvrir la bouche.

-Le pays de l'amour se doit de parler de toutes les langues, se vanta-t-il. Il est évident que le niveau d'anglais de ma nation est parfaitement élevé !

-Et si à la place de nous casser les pieds, tu nous livrais ta phrase ?

Il se racla la gorge avant de lui aussi donner sa phrase-exemple.

- _I wake up in ze mornink, I hear ze phone : « green... green... green... », I pink up ze phone and I say « Yellow ? »._

Il reçut le magazine d'Angleterre dans le visage alors que celui-ci était écroulé de rire sur son fauteuil.


	4. C'est deux Italiens et deux Allemands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, cette blague est classique, mais elle me fera toujours rire ^^ (qu'est-ce que j'ai pu galérer à choisir les persos, par contre x( )
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Allemagne !

-Italie, tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Nous allons bientôt partir.

-Je n'arrive pas à mettre ma cravate, tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

Habitué comme il l'était, Allemagne s'exécuta.

-C'est gentil de la part d'Angleterre de nous avoir invité, babillait Italie.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ce que disait France ? Il a une piscine magique ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander directement. On y va.

* * *

-Comme vous avez été nombreux à me le demander, commença Angleterre d'une voix lasse, oui j'ai bien une piscine magique. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre pour la voir.

Il fut suivi par la majorité de ses invités.

Protégée par un dôme en verre, une large piscine aux dimensions olympiques attendait qu'on vienne l'admirer.

-Wah, Arthur ! Elle est superbe ! Fit Hongrie.

-Ah, j'imagine tout plein de beaux éphèbes s'ébattant joyeusement dans l'eau et...

Francis fut vite réduit au silence avant qu'il ne choque encore l'assemblée.

-Mais... le bassin est vide... fit remarquer Italie du Nord en se penchant légèrement.

-C'est normal. Il suffit de penser à quelque chose de précis pour que la piscine s'en remplisse.

Feliciano releva vivement la tête, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il quitta rapidement ses vêtements avant de se jeter dans le bassin.

-PASTAAAA !

-C'était à prévoir... soupira Allemagne. Angleterre, que se passe-t-il si deux vœux différents sont formulés ?

-Eh bien...

-Viens West ! Les coupa Prusse en récupérant son frère par le bras.

Il le tira par le bras vers la piscine. Il lui ôta rapidement sa veste avant de le pousser dans la piscine pleines de pâtes, puis fit de même.

-BIEEEER !

Les pâtes furent remplacées par l'alcool, sous les protestations indignées de l'Italien qui sortit aussi vite qu'il put, dégoulinant et bien collant.

Romano -qui avait suivi Espagne- voulut profiter de cette occasion pour se venger de ces deux bouffeurs de patates qui avaient osé remplacer les sacro-saintes pâtes par ce truc dégoûtant.

Il s'élança alors, à son tour, vers la piscine, la tête remplie de pâtes en tout genre.

Sauf qu'il se prit le pied dans la veste de Ludwig, ce qui le fit trébucher.

-MEEEERDA !


	5. Les méfaits de l'alcool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, pour la petite histoire, ça se passe avec des Écossais. Mais en la lisant, je me suis dis " Non, c'est trop évident, là !"
> 
> Donc, vàlà, un mariage pas si inattendu que ça ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Natalya était contente. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui était même le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Car, oui, elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser le rêve de toute sa vie. Elle le traînait depuis son enfance, et il sera enfin palpable. Enfin !

Tout avait été préparé avec minutie. Pas un seul détail laissé au hasard. OR-GA-NI-SA-TION, on vous dit !

-Oh Natalya, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Pleurait sa grande-sœur.

-Oui Katyusha, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

Elle s'était couchée avec un large sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux. Et au lever elle s'était préparée avec grand soin, s'assurant que sa voilette n'allait pas tomber au premier coup de vent.

Elle serra avec émotion le bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains gantées. Car oui, aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier.

Son cœur en lâcha un soupir d'aise.

Elle allait  **le**  trouver chez le maire, comme il en avait été décidé. Elle avait un peu peur. C'était quand même la concrétisation de plusieurs siècles d'existence, tout ça !

-Monsieur le maire, le salua-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Mademoiselle Braginsky ! C'est un tel honneur pour moi ! Avoir ainsi à assister et officialiser votre union !

L'humain était plus qu'enthousiaste, ce qui permit à Natalya de se calmer un peu.  **Il**  n'était pas encore arrivé. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute, maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Natalya frémit alors qu'elle se retournait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.  **Il**  était là ! Leur union allait pouvoir être célébrée comme ce devait l'être.

Lorsque le maire l'aperçut, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais voyons, mademoiselle Braginsky, votre fiancé est complètement ivre ! Souhaitez-vous que l'on recule la cérémonie afin qu'il soit sobre ?

Elle lui fit face à nouveau, le regard dur.

-Non ! C'est hors de question !

-Mais...

-Quand grand-frère est sobre, il ne veut pas venir !


	6. Les méfaits de l'alcool II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celle-ci fut une horreur à mettre en scène, je vous rassure x(
> 
> Alors, j'espère que vous rirez quand même...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Le passé de pirate de Angleterre n'était un secret pour personne. Ses manières de ce temps avaient heureusement évolué jusqu'au gentleman de maintenant, mais certaines restaient, hélas.

* * *

-La plus grosse connerie sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Répéta Arthur.

C'était une soirée qui avait succédé au G8 de la journée. Et boire un verre entre nations était toujours agréable. Enfin...

Angleterre réfléchit avant de piquer un fard énorme.

-Non, je ne vous le dirai pas, finit-il par annoncer en baissant les yeux.

Piqués par la curiosité, les autres le pressèrent de raconter, sentant l'aveu croustillant à dix lieues.

France finit par se pencher et lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit jurer son voisin outre-manche.

-Bon, comme on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix, reprit-il en glissant un regard furieux à Francis qui prit un air innocent, je vous demande de garder le silence, autant là-dessus que pendant que je raconte.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

-C'était peu avant que je n'arrête la piraterie. J'étais allé rendre visite à Alfred et j'en ai profité pour faire le tour des colonies, histoire de voir comment les pionniers s'étaient installés. Et c'est là que j'ai... euh...

Il croisa les regards insistants. Même Amérique l'écoutait avec sérieux !

-J'avais fait une halte dans un saloon. Je laisse un peu traîner l'oreille et j'apprends qu'ils cherchaient à élire un nouveau shérif. J'ai dû avoir l'air intéressé, car ils m'ont proposé d'essayer, moi aussi. On était tous là, à regarder un quelconque guignol à chapeau qui énonçait les épreuves. Il fallait d'abord boire dix litres de whisky sans tomber à terre, puis tirer une balle entre les deux yeux d'un ours et enfin, violer une vieille femme Indienne.

À ces mots, Arthur porta son verre à ses lèvres, alors que les autres se regardaient entre eux. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire ?

-On devait être une dizaine à s'enfiler l'alcool. Ils ont fini par tomber comme des mouches, moi seul étais encore debout.

-Vu les bouteilles que tu t'enfilais sur ton navire, tu m'étonnes, marmonna entre ses dents Francis.

-J'ai foncé alors à la caverne de l'ours, reprit Arthur en le fusillant du regard. Il a poussé des rugissements terribles tout le long. Puis... euh...

Il frissonna avant de regarder ses collègues. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-J'étais saoul, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent docilement la tête.

-Je suis donc sorti de la caverne en titubant avant d'interpeller le public pour savoir où se trouvait la vieille Indienne, que je lui colle la balle entre les deux yeux...

Arthur enfouit son visage entre ses bras, les pommettes brûlantes.

Six statues le fixaient toujours (Canada était parti aussitôt après la réunion), jusqu'à ce que Francis éclate de rire.

-Tu... tu as violé un ours ? Balbutia Allemagne, passablement choqué.

Un geignement de fin du monde sortit des bras anglais.


	7. C'est un Canadien et un États-unien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, le nom du ministre est bien Canadien (j'avais cherché), mais ce n'est pas celui du vrai. Ou alors, j'ai eu du pot.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Les lourdes portes en chêne ancestral s'écartèrent brusquement, sous la poussée d'un blond furibond.

Mèche au vent, pull rouge et feuille d'érable blanche, il fonça droit sur son guignol de jumeau.

-Toi. C'est de ta faute.

Coupé en plein milieu de son speech héroïque (béni sois-tu sauveur inconnu), États-Unis loucha sur la crosse de Hockey que transportait son frère.

-Toi. Tu vas souffrir mille morts.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour avoir réveillé le côté sombre de Canada ?

-Toi. Tu vas...

-Pardon ! Je l'referai plus ! Le coupa Alfred en se mettant à genoux devant son frère.

Il ne put éviter le premier coup, au contraire du deuxième.

- _Shut up, bloody eater !_

Il pleuvait des coups de crosse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Finit par sangloter Alfred, les lunettes de travers.

Il reçut un coup plus violent sur la tête, qui l'assomma directement.

Se tournant vers le public involontaire, il esquissa un sourire sadique pouvant faire rappeler celui du capitaine Kirkland.

-Si il vous demande encore pourquoi, vous lui direz que lui et ses  _fucking_ ne sont plus les bienvenus au Canada. On n'humilie pas mon premier ministre de cette manière !

Et sur ces mots, la furie canadienne claqua la porte de nouveau, mais en sortant cette fois.

Angleterre fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur, et éclata de rire en regardant son ancien pupille par terre et réduit au silence.

Sous ses coudes, une dépêche mondiale attendait d'être lue.

« Le premier ministre Canadien serait-il fou ?

En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le premier ministre Canadien, Mr Fabio Poulx, aurait appelé sa secrétaire à l'aide en jurant avoir aperçut un extra-terrestre.

Après enquête, il s'avérerait que l'alien en question n'était que le ministre Poulx, qui se serait lui-même aperçu dans un miroir. Plus de détail sur l'affaire, page 11.»


	8. C'est un Français, un Américain et un Canadien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup cette blague, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D
> 
> (Et j'adore Canada, vous l'aurez compris ;))
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Le Bad Touch Trio trinquait joyeusement en compagnie d'Amérique, de Angleterre et d'Allemagne.

Sous l'emprise de la boisson, nos six nations vantaient les mérites de leurs pays de différentes manières. Lorsque le sujet fut plus ou moins éventé. Alors, un peu éméché, Francis commanda du Champagne, servit ses compagnons de boisson et savoura les bulles sous sa langue. Lorsque les coupes se retrouvèrent vides, Francis prit la bouteille par le goulot et l'explosa au sol !

-En France, on a tellement de Champagne qu'on n'a pas besoin de boire deux fois dans la même bouteille, déclara-t-il calmement à ses camarades stupéfaits.

À ces mots, Alfred réclama une bouteille de Napa Valley, du vin californien, qu'il partagea à son tour.

Puis, une fois les verres vides, il suivit l'exemple de Francis.

-Chez moi aussi, on a tellement de vin qu'on a pas besoin de boire deux fois dans la même bouteille !

Antonio décida alors d'offrir une  _Sangria_ , plus pour le geste que ce gâchis. Mais il fut pris de court. En effet, Canada se leva de son siège où il était assis depuis le début, se pencha, semblant ramasser quelque chose, avant de frapper son frère dans la nuque, d'un coup de crosse.

-Eh bien, moi, j'ai tellement d'Américains sur mon territoire que je n'ai pas besoin de boire deux fois avec le même !

Il salua l'assemblée figée et alla rejoindre Cuba qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait.


	9. C'est un Français et une Belge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut !
> 
> Alors, je tiens à préciser que ce qui a été mis entre crochet est du fait que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur quelle blague prendre. Ça, et le fait que dans le premier épisode de Hetalia, Belgique est blonde, puis châtain.
> 
> Sinon, pour le chapitre précédent, le Canadien tue l'Américain, dans la blague ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Francis était odieux ces derniers temps. Certes, son nouveau boss était incompétent comme pas deux, mais il pouvait être assez  _gentleman_  pour garder ses ressentiments pour lui. Après tout, tout un chacun avait un caractère posé, non ?

Hum, oubliez ça.

Mais là, l'état français méritait des tartes, et plus que d'ordinaire.

En effet, depuis le début de l'après-midi, il harcelait Belgique de blagues sur son peuple, les tournant au ridicule.

Si au début la jolie nation était restée calme et courtoise (« -Francis, ce n'est pas drôle, et tu le sais. »), elle paraissait fulminer des affronts portés à son encontre (puisqu'elle représentait la population belge).

Nul ne songeait à voler au secours de la jeune blonde. Déjà, parce que son frère lui-même n'avait pas levé le petit doigt malgré la présence insistante du gastronome. Ensuite, parce que... Parce que Belgique semblait terrifiante à l'instant même.

-Hey, Bieke ! À quoi reconnaît-on un belge dans un groupe de charmeurs de serpents ?

Quelques esprits alertes notèrent que la paupière de la blonde s'était mise à tressaillir. D'autres perçurent son aura s'assombrir. Et enfin, les derniers captèrent le bruit des phalanges serrées.

Armée d'un sourire resplendissant, et aussi grand que faux, elle prit la parole.

-Dis-moi Francis, tu sais pourquoi [les blondes ont le nombril bleu / les Français aiment-ils tant les histoires de Belges] ?

Un peu déstabilisé, il lui fallut quelques cillements avant de reprendre pied.

-Euh non...

-[Parce que les blonds, ça existe aussi. / Car ce sont les seules qu'ils comprennent.]

Fière de son coup, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir auprès de Espagne qui lui tendit une tomate bien fraîche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "À quoi reconnaît-on un belge dans un groupe de charmeur de serpents ?
> 
> -C'est le seul qui souffle dans le serpent"


	10. C'est une Belge et un Suisse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belgique : Bieke / Pays-Bas : Jan/Jantje
> 
> mijn zus (néerlandais) : ma sœur
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Belgique était embêtée. Très. Et nul ne pouvait l'aider sur ce coup-là. Ni Allemagne, ni Autriche ne seraient à temps. Hors de question de le demander à France. Pour Angleterre, ça reviendrait trop cher du voyage.

Le téléphone sonna. Jan.

-Jantje ?

-Bieke ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Le jubilé, évidemment. Il me reste moins d'une semaines pour achever les préparatifs.

-Relax petite-sœur. Prends un peu de cannabis !

-Ce n'est pas en me droguant que je trouverai une solution, mais merci quand même.

Elle soupira et alla pour raccrocher lorsque son frère l'appela dans le combiné.

-Attends, Bieke !

-C'qui a ?

-Tu as demandé à Suisse ? Je pense qu'il pourra te dépanner. Sinon... Russie ? Moins loin que Amérique.

-Je vais l'appeler, merci.

-À ton service,  _mijn zus_.

Souriant malgré elle, Bieke raccrocha avant de partir à la recherche de son carnet d'adresses. Où était-il ? Ah oui ! Sous le pot de fleurs.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à ranger son bureau.

Demain.

-Allô Suisse ? Belgique à l'appareil.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai un service extrêmement important à te demander...

-Si c'est de l'argent, c'est non, claqua sèchement la voix.

-Je le sais très bien Suisse, c'est un autre service. La semaine prochaine, c'est le grand jubilé du Roi. J'ai presque achevé les préparatifs, en dehors d'un détail. Détail qui se trouve être le service que je te demande.

-Un stand de fromage suisse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Non plus.

-Accouche. Le temps, c'est de l'argent.

-Merci Rockfeller, ironisa Belgique. Sérieusement, Vash, je n'ai pas assez de chars pour mon défilé. Tu veux bien m'en prêter ?

Il y eut un silence qui inquiéta la blonde. Allait-il refuser, comme les autres ?

-Bon, pas de souci. Tu prends le transport à tes frais, bien sûr.

L'image de son porte-monnaie s'envolant (« adieu monde cruel ») lui traversa l'esprit.

-E... évidemment. Je ne pensais pas autrement.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé...

-Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, le coupa-t-elle.

-Deux chars, alors ? À tes frais...

-Comprends-moi, c'est un  _très_  grand jubilé...

-Ah ! Il t'en faut donc trois ! … Bieke ?

La tête contre le bureau, Belgique sanglotait.


	11. C'est un Anglais et un Français...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol

- _Get out bloody wanker_!

Et d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre.

Chaises, coussins, dossiers urgents, tous les objets apprenaient à voler.

-La cohabitation de couple, quel souvenir, soupira rêveusement Hongrie.

Une grimace déforma les traits aristocrates de l'Autriche. Lui n'en était pas si nostalgique !

-Euh... sans vouloir vous offenser, Francis et Arthur ne sont pas en couple.

-Qu'en sais-tu Antonio ? Ricana Élizaveta.

Espagne haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du couple. Il savait ce qu'il disait.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Cracha à nouveau Angleterre.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est normal !

-Je n'y vois là qu'un manque cruel de discipline ! Pas de politesse ni d'éducation !

Oh, une sacoche...

-Repose ce fauteuil ! S'écria Francis d'une voix aiguë.

Les plus attentifs notèrent qu'une autre voix exprimait sa peur. Cuba fonça sauver son ami Canada qui s'accrochait à son siège avec la force du désespoir.

-Matthew ? Tout va bien ?

Pâle, il baragouina une réponse avant de se faire guider jusqu'à un verre d'alcool cubain.

-Sinon, quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils sont en train de refaire la déco de la salle de réunion ?

-Une sombre histoire de verrou, je crois.

-Ce... cette sale  _frog_  m'a...

Arthur était échevelé mais avait remis ses vêtements en place. On pouvait entendre un gargouillis dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

-Il ne ferme pas la porte des toilettes, marmonna-t-il, les pommettes écarlates.

-Il a toujours fait ça, soupira Antonio affalé dans un fauteuil. C'est dans ses habitudes, tu sais.

Il attrapa un livre abandonné là et l'envoya sur ce qui devait être Francis, au vu du geignement.

-Et vous savez quelle est son excuse, en plus ? S'exclama l'Anglais outré.

-Pour qu'on ne le regarde pas par le trou de la serrure, répondirent en chœur quelques pays.

-Désespérant.


	12. C'est un Anglais et un Américain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu d'assez bonnes réactions suite au chapitre précédent, et je suis heureuse de vous avoir tué à moitié !
> 
> ... Pardon, de vous avoir fait rire.
> 
> Une autre ?
> 
> (Et apparition des Nordiques, yeah !)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Les licornes n'existent pas !

-Allez, ils recommencent, grogna Danemark.

Norvège lui jeta à peine un regard, concentré sur Islande qui mâchonnait de la réglisse.

-Non mais sérieusement, quand va-t-il lâcher la question ? Reprit le Danois.

-C'est à s'en poser la question, aru~

-Les aliens n'existent pas plus ! Vociféra le  _gentleman_.

France échangea un regard désabusé avec Allemagne. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être fatiguants ces deux-là !

-Toni existe !

- _Mint Bunny_  aussi !

Feliciano dégustait tranquillement une glace alors que Ukraine partageait ses bonbons avec Sealand (« -Que fait ce gosse ici ?! » « -M' s'n »). Russie se délectait des frissons occasionnés chez son souffre-douleur préféré.

-Ils sont encore là-dessus ? Soupira Grèce.

Il retourna à sa sieste alors que Suisse expliquait à Japon pourquoi il devait donner son avis, au lieu de bêtement suivre les exclamations de Amérique.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve !

-Toi non plus, je te ferais dire.

-Tu rigoles ? Vous vous êtes même engueulés !

-T'as vu le match, hier ?

-Non. Et toi non plus. On était ensemble, je te rappelle.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

-J'ai joué le jeu !

-C'est ta réponse à tout, fit remarquer Alfred.

-J'approuve, marmonna Francis d'un air pensif.

Il y eut quelques gloussements discrets parmi les pauvres spectateurs.

Romano et Antonio jouaient au ping-pong avec une boulette de papier, s'insultant à voix basse. Monaco jouait aux cartes avec Roumanie. Suède faisait discrètement du pied Finlande qui discutait avec Taïwan.

-De toutes façons, tout le monde le sait ! Il n'existe pas plus d'extra-terrestre que de Français intelligent !

-Oh une chaise volante, murmura Feliciano.


	13. C'est un Espagnol, un Italien et une Belge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, sûrement l'un des textes les plus courts que j'ai ^^'
> 
> Sinon, la blague originale mettait en scène une suédoise, un français et un belge. Je vous avoue imaginer Berwald dans cette situation m'a donné des crampes xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

L'avion, c'est cher. Et on peut être des nations et devoir faire attention à ses économies (ne pas non plus tomber dans l'excès comme Suisse ou Autriche). C'est pour cette raison que Espagne, Italie du Sud et Belgique partageaient des places de train.

Les premières heures furent mouvementées (« -Mon petit Lovi, tu es si mignon ! » « -Lâche-moi sale pervers ou je t'éclate une tomate ! » « -Belgique tu es si belle ! « -Tu veux t'en manger une ? « -Sans façon. »), mais une fois en terrain français, les humeurs se calmèrent.

Romano grignotait pensivement une tomate en observant dehors alors que les deux autres nations jouaient aux cartes (« -Strip poker ! » « -Même pas en rêve. »)

Puis il y a eut un tunnel. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

À la sortie du tunnel, Antonio se tenait la joue en gémissant sa douleur.

« Il a voulu m'embrasser et s'est trompé. Romano lui en a collé une » se dit Belgique.

« Il a voulu embrasser Belgique et en voulant se défendre, elle m'a frappé » se lamenta intérieurement Espagne.

Dans son coin, Romano cachait son sourire derrière sa main.

« Au prochain tunnel, je refais le bruit du baiser et je lui en remets une à ce pervers de Espagne » se moqua l'Italie du Sud. « Mais avant ça, une tomate. »


	14. Le sondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-« Une firme de sondage a décidé d'effectuer un sondage d'envergure mondiale » lisait doctement Autriche. « La question est la suivante :  _Quelle est votre opinion sur la pénurie d'aliments dans le reste du monde_   _?_  »

Le silence suivit la fin de la lecture.

-Certains de nos boss se sont mis d'accord pour répondre à ce sondage, expliqua Allemagne. Et nous, en tant que nations, devrions être à même d'y répondre, en plus de la population.

Le micro crachota un peu vers la fin, mais rien de grave.

-Nous allons donc avoir besoin de votre opinion à chacun. Vous aurez cinq minutes de paroles et je désignerai les parleurs. Italie, pas besoin de lever la main, on sait ce que tu comptais annoncer.

Coupé dans son élan d'amour pour les pâtes, Feliciano joua avec le chat que Grèce lui avait prêté, Turquie n'en raffolant guère. Allemagne devait être en train de stresser, voilà tout. Il s'excusera plus tard.

-Mewô ?

En elle-même, la réunion s'est plutôt bien passée. Il n'y a pas eu (trop) de dérives (« -Les sondages ont été créés en Corée ! ») et chacun respecta son temps de parole (en dehors d'Alfred, évidemment...).

Mais lorsqu'on relit le procès-verbal, et si il fallait résumer pour pouvoir répondre...

-C'est un véritable flop, sembla sangloter Ludwig. Une catastrophe...

Feliciano tenta de le consoler alors que Japon lisait le résumé en question. On pouvait surtout comprendre que le "flop" en question viendrait du fait que trop de mots seraient imprécis.

Ainsi, en Afrique, on ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des aliments.

En Europe de l'Ouest, c'était la pénurie qu'on ignorait (« -C'est une recette de  _pasta_? Avait innocemment demandait Italie du Nord.)

En Europe de l'Est, on se demandait encore ce qu'était une opinion (« -Le gouvernement a toujours raison,  _da_. » « -Arrête de trembler Toris, tu es ridicule ! » « -Mais Feliks... »)

Et aux États-Unis on ne savait pas ce qu'était le reste du monde... (« - _I'm a hero !_  Vous me couvrez pendant que j'attaque ! » « -Mais il n'y a aucun ennemi... » « -Qui es-tu ? » « -Canada... »)

Japon soupira. Ce n'était pas avec un résultat pareil que le monde bougera...


	15. Un Français et un Russe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est un coup de gueule, désolée, j'étais pas en forme cette fois-là ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-I'm a hero !

-Et de quinze, marmonna Francis tout bas. Je me demande quand il arrêtera.

-L'espoir fait vivre, camarade !

-Oh, Ivan. Ce n'était pas Chine mon voisin ?

-Il a préféré endurer le voisinage d'Angleterre au mien. C'est d'un dommage...

Le grand Russe esquissa une moue triste en accord avec ses paroles.

-Tu ne sembles pas aller bien ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué. Tu as des problèmes avec tes sœurs ?

Un haussement de épaules lui répondit. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Francis, ça non ! Alors il le poussa doucement du coude pour le presser aux confessions.

-Tu es trop curieux.

-Je préfère penser que je suis attentif à mon entourage.

-C'est la même chose.

-C'est moins péjoratif. Allez, je serai muet comme... comme euh... ta pioche.

Ivan ricana tout bas alors que le blond souriait. Bon, sa comparaison était des plus faibles, certes, mais c'était le résultat qui comptait !

-C'est Alfred. Depuis l'éclatement de l'URSS, ce n'est plus la même chose. Avant il s'intéressait à moi, nous étions en compétition... Pourquoi Angleterre et toi vous arrivez encore à vous intéresser, alors que nous deux...

-Alfred est quelqu'un de très égocentrique. Tant que tu n'as pas une chance de le talonner, il ne se retournera pas. Si Arthur le traite souvent d'ingrat, c'est bien à cause de ce trait de caractère. Et Arthur et moi, c'est incomparable. C'est un peu comme Prusse et Hongrie : une très vieille histoire née de nombreux conflits et d'une proximité forcée.

-Et maintenant, je suis seul. Mes sœurs, les trois pays Baltes, Chine... Je n'ai plus personne. J'en suis presque à regretter la présence de Prusse !

La boutade les fit sourire tous les deux. Aussi profonde que l'était l'amitié liant les trois membres du Bad Touch, Gilbert, Antonio et Francis concédaient le fait que les deux autres avaient un caractère plus que exprimé et marqué.

-Tu dois vraiment te sentir seul, pour ça, ricana le Français.

Il se reçut d'ailleurs un emballage de hamburger roulé en boule, dans le front.

-Si je vous dérange, vous pouvez sortir, cingla USA.

-Le sujet est inintéressant, ton discours est incompréhensible, commença Francis en se levant, le spectacle que tu nous offres est répugnant ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans le thème de cette réunion, alors je m'occupe comme je peux ! Et si ça te dérange toi, parce que je fais la causette avec Russie, c'est que tu as un problème.

L'attitude de Francis effara Chine et Amérique, rappela à Canada son enfance, et à Angleterre et Allemagne les différentes guerres entre eux. Italie, lui, glapit en retrouvant une icône qui lui faisait peur.

Russie sourit.

-Je suis la première puissance mondiale !

-Et c'est tout. Tu veux savoir ce que ma population pense de la tienne ? « Aux USA, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à la culture européenne, c'est un intellectuel. En Europe, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à la culture américaine, c'est un attardé ! »

Russie ricana discrètement.


	16. Un Américain dans Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, un peu de culture française, les gens !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

L'inculture crasse de Alfred n'était un secret pour personne. Surtout avec tous les esclandres qu'il avait failli provoquer.

Alors, par sa qualité de tuteur, Arthur avait décidé de le reprendre en main en le faisant visiter les capitales européennes pour commencer. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû commencer par Londres mais... La Reine prime sur tout. Alors c'est Paris et Francis qui accueillirent l'Américain.

-Alfred ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Bof, ils ne proposaient pas de hamburgers, répondit-il.

Il rit à la moue du plus jeune et lui tendit un sachet de fast-food, ce qui lui rendit le sourire.

* * *

-On va commencer par la Tour Eiffel... N'est-elle pas belle, notre Dame de Fer ? Soupira-t-il amoureusement.

-Hm... Combien de temps cela a pris ?

-Trois ans, environ. Pourquoi ?

-Chez moi, ça aurait à peine pris un an.

Francis cilla avant de l'emmener voir la ville depuis sa hauteur.

Le monument suivant était la cathédrale Notre-Dame, et son point zéro.

-Et elle ? Combien ?

-Cent quatre-vingt-deux ans, ce fut un long chantier.

-Pff ! Il aurait fallu tout au plus dix ans aux États-Unis !

Le sourire de France se figea alors que son poing se crispant dans sa poche. Franc comme l'était Amérique, il comprenait mieux l'exaspération des autres pays américains.

-Et cette tour ? Demanda l'impoli en désignant la Tour de la Défense.

-Oh ! Ça y est, ils ont fini le chantier !

-Combien de temps ? Voulut-il savoir à nouveau.

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure, voyons !


	17. C'est un Français et un Japonais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ce qui est dit sur les véhicules est peut-être faux, je ne fais que reprendre la blague, hein ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Merci France-san de votre invitation.

-C'est un plaisir, Kiku ! Partager la culture si riche de mon beau pays est toujours un plaisir ! Taxi !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Francis pour en faire arrêter un qui voulait bien les prendre.

-Quelle chance nous avons ! Aucune grève n'est prévue aujourd'hui ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement à son collègue effaré.

-Euh... c'est souvent comme ça ?

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Oubliez France-san. Ce n'est pas important.

Un peu gênée, la nation asiatique croisa le regard bovin de leur chauffeur. Bon, ce n'allait pas être avec lui qu'il allait pouvoir échanger quelques mots...

Autant regarder l'extérieur, même si les enfilades de voitures ne lui donnaient pas l'inspiration poétique.

-Oh France-san, vous avez vu ?

-De quoi ? La moto ?

-C'est une Kawasaki, elles sont très rapides. Elles viennent de chez moi.

-Ah bon.

Comme la plupart des vieilles nations, tous ces véhicules à moteurs le dépassaient un peu.

-Et là, c'est une Toyota, très rapide aussi. Elle vient aussi du Japon.

Le blond le regarda, un peu étonné de cette espèce de vantardise. Ce n'était vraiment pas un trait du caractère qu'il connaissait de Japon.

-Oh ! Et ce modèle de Subaru ! Il a fait un carton au Japon lors de sa sortie !

Et ce fut ainsi durant tout le trajet qui menait à la demeure de la nation Française.

Le chauffeur semblait excédé du discours de Kiku, Francis affichait un sourire gêné.

-Arrêtez-vous au coin, là, s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Kiku sortit ses bagages du coffre, laissant à son hôte payer le taxi, après qu'ils se soient « disputés » à ce sujet.

-Combien ? Je n'entends pas très bien avec la circulation.

Lorsque la somme fut énoncée plus clairement, Japon en lâcha ses bagages. De son côté, France régla la facture et fit la moue à son invité.

-Hé oui, compteur très rapide. Il provient de chez toi, je crois.


	18. À la Grecque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sinon, je sais, en allemand, France se dit Frankreich)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Arthur, ce sujet est ridicule.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! C'est bien toi qui disais que nous devrions présenter un peu plus nos cultures ?

-Si, je ne le nie pas, mais à ce point...

-Oh taisez-vous les amoureux, marmonna Irlande. Allez à l'hôtel et laissez-nous faire la sieste.

-On est en réunion, grinça son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

-M'en tape, articula-t-il avant de replonger la tête entre ses bras.

Laissant la nation britannique fulminer, France se tourna vers Allemagne, l'air songeur.

-Je peux t'aider, _Franz_?

-Tu as entendu la dernière lubie de Angleterre ?

Il fit attention au ton de sa voix, son voisin se disputant avec sa fratrie.

-Je n'y ai pas tendu l'oreille, mais je peux en avoir saisi l'essentiel. Les _gentlemen_ en Europe, non ?

-Si, c'est tout à fait ça. Tu en penses quoi ?

Soupirant, Ludwig sortit une feuille aux motifs colorés. « Les _pastas_ dans le monde ! »

-Je le préfère à la suggestion de Feliciano.

-Je comprends. Mais quand même...

-Tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre, ricana Espagne un peu plus loin. La galanterie française n'a d'égale dans le cœur des femmes !

-Ça ne les empêche pas de rêver au sang chaud de Méditerranéens.

-C'est le succès du soleil ça, _amigo_.

Danemark sortit sa hache avec un sourire inquiétant. Suède eut un vague sourire avant de se tourner avec son petit-frère qui tentait de le fuir.

-Si je vois quelqu'un commencer à jouter, je l'endors ! Prévint Suisse en armant son fusil à seringues soporifiques.

Il y eut des reculs et des tentatives de protection, bien que vaines. On peut donner comme exemple les cartons à pizza de nos frères Italiens.

-Meow.

-Grèce ! Ton chat déchire mon pantalon ! Se plaignit Pologne en levant ses jambes aussi haut que possible.

Encore pris dans les vapeurs du sommeil, l'interpellé alla récupérer le fautif qui eut vite fait de s'accrocher au T-shirt blanc.

Repartant à sa place, il jeta un œil au compte-rendu de la réunion.

-« _Les gentlemen en Europe_ » ? marmonna-t-il.

-Une idée d'Angleterre, soupira France.

-Hum, commença-t-il d'un ton pensif. Chez moi, un gentleman... C'est un gars qui attend d'être sorti avec une fille au moins trois fois avant de faire des propositions à son frère.

Il partit à sa place, caressant machinalement le petit félin.

Suisse arma son fusil de sniper, Pays-Bas emprunta la hache de Danemark. On ne touchait pas aux petites-sœurs. Surtout pour aller au grand-frère.


	19. C'est un Suisse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au tour de ce cher Vash ! (On fait varier les plaisirs, que voulez-vous ?!)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Ce que Suisse pouvait aimer les réunions mondiales... plus que les européennes, en tout cas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tout était pris en charge, aussi bien les transports que la chambre d'hôtel. Un peu comme pour son boss, en fait.

Il avait chargé sa sœur de la défense du territoire. En elle, il avait toute confiance.

Allongé sur le lit, il regarda pensivement le placard.

-Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir y aller...

Très sereinement, Vash alla réveiller le réceptionniste pour lui réclamer un verre d'eau qu'il obtint. Chacun repartit se coucher. Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la nation neutre revint demander la même service.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, le réceptionniste se demanda si il allait finir sa nuit convenablement. Mais arrivé à la dixième fois, il n'en put plus. Il se retint de l'étrangler car malgré le pyjama de flanelle rose, le blond trimbalait une collection importante d'armes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez pu manger pour avoir aussi soif ?

-Je n'ai pas soif. Il y a le feu dans ma chambre.

Et il gravit à nouveau les escaliers, son eau à la main.


	20. C'est un Français et un Autrichien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ai galéré, mais ça me fait tellement marrer maintenant~
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Ah, la France... pays dont la grève était aussi connue que la Tour Eiffel...

-Écoute, j'arrive bientôt.

-Cette réunion est importante ! Toi qui parles de la ponctualité de ton pays, tu devrais prendre modèle sur moi ! Ponctualité anglaise.

-Bon, écoute-moi mon lapin, je suis épuisé, je conserve ce qui me reste d'énergie à conduire, alors si tu pouvais cesser de me faire des reproches téléphoniques, je t'en serai gré. Tu m'as réservé une chambre ?

-Tu te débrouilleras tout seul. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux,  _mon lapin_. Je suis le pays de la liberté !

-Si Alfred t'entendait...

-Je suis le premier pays de la liberté, rectifia Francis en se frottant les yeux.

-Dans combien de temps arrives-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le temps est affreux, je vais finir par croire que je suis chez toi.

- _Fuck you_.

-Que d'amour dans tes paroles... Et ma chambre ?

-Tu verras avec la réception.

La tonalité résonna dans l'oreillette Bluetooth, faisant grogner Francis.

-Il peut parler de politesse quand il me raccroche au nez...

Il alluma la radio pour se tenir compagnie, mêlant sa voix à celle de la chanteuse.

-Magnifique ! Du brouillard...  _Welcome Britain_... même si je suis en Allemagne. Au niveau du repérage, c'est impec' ! Bon il me semble que c'est là...

Froissant pensivement le papier où s'étalait un capharnaüm de traits, il se promit de ne plus jamais demander à Antonio de lui dessiner un plan. Plus. Jamais.

Entre les gribouillis de poésie destinée à Romano ou Bieke, les tomates écrasées et quelques taches d'alcool, Francis n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aide.

-Je vais demander à Japon son GPS le plus puissant, marmonna-t-il en entrant dans l'établissement. Tant pis pour les caisses de l'État. Bonsoir. Je viens pour la réunion. Reste-t-il une chambre de libre ?

-Hélas, non. Par contre, l'un de vos collègues occupe un lit double. Vous souhaitez le partager avec lui ?

Francis était si fatigué qu'il dormirait avec Russie s'il le fallait.

-On verra pour les détails plus tard, si vous voulez bien.

-Voici vos clés. Vous serez avec Roderich Edelstein.

 _Oh non, pas lui_... se plaignit intérieurement la loque française en montant les escaliers et ses bagages.

Aussi délicat et raffiné que pouvait l'être l'aristocrate déchu, la nuit le métamorphosait. Car oui, Rody-la-poupée (dixit Prusse) avait une habitude anti-chic et hyper tue-l'amour. Rody-chéri, donc,  _ronflait_. Hongrie s'en était souvent plainte, particulièrement le lendemain de la nuit de noce.

Et fatigué comme il l'était, Francis n'allait pas pouvoir supporter les heures qui lui restaient à bourrer son compagnon de chambrée de coup de coudes. Non. Alors il ne trouvait qu'une solution pour profiter des quelques heures qui lui restaient.

Le lendemain, ce fut un Francis au teint de pêche, frais comme un gardon et d'humeur séductrice qui rejoignit les autres nations, ce qui les surprit assez.

-Alors, ta nuit ? Ricana Angleterre alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Juste ce qu'il fallait pour recharger les batteries. Un régal !

-Tu étais bien avec Autriche ?

-Tout à fait.

-Boule Quies ?

-Aucunement.

-Tu l'as assommé ?

-Non plus.

Il fallait savoir que Francis avait le sommeil délicat. Le moindre bruit le réveillait. Alors Roderich qui ronflait comme un sonneur de cloches...

-J'ai usé de l'un de mes principaux talents.

-Tu l'as empoisonné ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est toujours pas descendu !

-Que tu es stupide quand tu t'y mets, soupira le plus vieux. Je ne suis pas aussi tordu que toi !

-Alors je t'écoute,  _poor nice chick_.

-Tss, crétin...

Il lui asséna un coup de serviette.

-C'est très simple, en rentrant dans la chambre, sieur Edelstein était déjà couché, mais il ne dormait pas. Alors je suis allé me coucher à ses côtés où je me suis écroulé comme une pierre.

-C'est tout ?

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était aussi simple que ça ?

Son rival but pensivement son jus d'orange.

-Il se pourrait que je lui ai embrassé le fessier en lui disant « bonne nuit beauté », mais ce serait très étonnant de ma part, non ?

-Très, ricana l'insulaire en beurrant ses toasts.


	21. C'est un Canadien et un États-unien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, cette blague-là ne vous fera peut-être pas rire, ou alors elle vous fera hausser les sourcils, mais tant pis~
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Je te jure, papa, Alfred représente bien son peuple ! Aussi stupides les uns que les autres !

-Voyons Matthew, tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? On pense les même choses du Français, et pourtant...

-C'est pas pareil, p'pa... Tu veux un exemple ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Appelle  _daddy_  et Alfred, alors, s'il te plaît.

Pendant que son père obtempérait, Canada prit une gorgée de la bière française.

-Hey, Alfie, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Très simple. Tu feras les Américains, et moi les Canadiens.

Pendant ce temps, Francis expliquait la situation à un Angleterre perdu.

-Bon, maintenant, papa,  _daddy_ , je vous demande d'écouter jusqu'au bout l'échange que nous allons avoir. Alfred, tu te rappelles d'octobre 1995 ?

-Euh, ouais, vite fait, marmonna l'interpellé en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Il sera le bateau de la  _Navy_ , je ferai les autorités Canadiennes. Jusque là, tout le monde a suivi ? Bien. À toi l'honneur, mon frère.

-« Veuillez vous dérouter de 15° Nord pour éviter une collision. À vous. »

Il semblait être rentré dans le rôle, bien que son regard évitait ceux de sa famille.

-« Veuillez plutôt vous dérouter de 15° Sud pour éviter la collision. À vous. »

Matthew avait un sourire moqueur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, sauf lorsqu'on parlait des résultats sportifs.

-« Ici le capitaine d'un navire des forces navales américaines. Je répète : veuillez modifier votre course. À vous. »

-« Non, veuillez vous dérouter, je vous prie. À vous. »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, la tension qu'ils dégageaient était quasi palpable.

-« Ici, c'est le porte-avion USS Lincoln, le deuxième navire en puissance de la flotte navale des États-Unis d'Amérique. Nous sommes accompagnés de trois  _destroyer_ , trois croiseurs, et un nombre important de navires d'escortes. Je vous demande de dériver de votre route de 15° Nord ou des mesures contraignantes vont être prises pour assurer la sécurité de notre navire. À vous. »

C'est un Canada moqueur qui conclut le dialogue.

-« Ici c'est un phare. À vous. »

-Je suis désolé, mon trésor, mais ça montre juste à quel point ton frère est borné, comme Arthur, en définition.

-Quoi ? Répète-ça, espèce de...

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se battre, alors que Canada en profitait pour terminer le verre de Francis en sanglotant tout bas.

-Famille de dingues.


	22. C'est un Letton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Cette blague peut vous sembler obscure, mes excuses... :/
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Je t'en conjure ! Renonce !

Les nations s'agglutinaient autour de l'immeuble où les trois nations Baltes et Pologne se trouvaient.

On pouvait voir Raivis se tenir à la chambranle d'une fenêtre, tremblant de peur et les yeux résolument clos.

Pologne serrait les bras de Lituanie, appréhendant ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais leur ami se décidait à faire le grand saut. Car la chute d'un immeuble à six étages, ça pardonnait rarement.

-Lettonie ! Pense aux millions d'humains que tu embarques dans ta folie ! S'exclama soudainement Italie du Nord.

Cet argument -somme toute crucial- ne fit que redoubler les larmes du petit blond suicidaire.

D'autres nations s'étaient regroupées un peu plus loin pour décider quelle tactique d'approche serait la meilleure.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Russie ricanait, ne semblant pas vraiment se rendre compte de la situation, malgré les remous l'entourant et le bousculant (pour les plus courageux).

Un peu à l'ouest, Grèce bâilla alors que Chypre le pressait de questions, cherchant à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et puis, Raivis sauta. Son hurlement de peur censé lui donner le courage qui lui manquait, déchira les airs, juste avant de se couper, accompagné du bruit caractéristique de la rencontre d'un corps de chair avec le revêtement goudronneux du sol.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que l'information soit assimilée par tous.

Puis les crépitements des flashs et le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui s'élevèrent fit couler d'autres larmes à Lettonie qui se réfugia bien vite dans les bras de Sealand qui lui offrit un large sourire émerveillé. Il l'avait fait !

Et partout autour d'eux, on se congratulait, on se plaquait de grosses tapes pseudo viriles dans le dos en riant fort... Ah non, il n'y a que Danemark pour faire une chose pareille...

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais osé ! Le félicita Finlande en lui prenant les mains.

Gêné des derniers instants, et carrément intimidé par le regard glacial de Suède, Lettonie balbutia des remerciements patauds et se dégagea de sa prise, cherchant à croiser le regard de la nation à l'écharpe. Et lorsqu'il y parvint, Russie lui offrit un sourire dont il avait le secret, provoquant un frémissement incontrôlé de la part du Balte.

Mais il fut bien vite oublié, Estonie, Lituanie et Pologne se postant dans son champ de vision, de larges sourires pour les plus expressifs et une moue encourageante pour l'autre.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? S'inquiéta Toris. Quand même, sauter d'un immeuble à six étages...

-Toris, il a sauté du  _rez-de-chaussée_... soupira Pologne en roulant les yeux.


	23. C'est un Islandais, un Danois, un Suédois, un Finnois et un Norvégien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~
> 
> Bonne lecture :D
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Lorsque Canada proposa une partie de chasse sur son territoire, les Nordiques furent les plus bruyants pour ainsi signifier leur participation.

Alors Matthew organisa le séjour qui durera une semaine, dans un camp à proximité d'un des innombrables lacs de cette région. Et pour y accéder, il loua un hydravion.

-Bon, vous êtes arrivés les garçons ! Les prévint le blond. Alors, je viens vous rechercher dans sept jours. Et sinon, c'est un cerf chacun, pas plus. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez rentrer à pied...

Danemark brailla qu'ils étaient au courant et qu'il ne fallait pas les croire plus stupides que la moyenne, avant de sortir de l'habitacle, soulevant une vague d'eau froide.

-Abruti, marmonna Norvège en le repêchant.

Les cinq Nordiques regardèrent l'hydravion reprendre son envol, avant de faire cliqueter leurs différentes armes avec impatience. Se séparant les uns des autres, ils purent commencer.

La semaine était passée, renouant les cinq nations entre elles, et l'heure du départ arriva avec le bruit caractéristique du véhicule.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? Les interrogea Canada en souriant.

Mais il perdit bien vite ce sourire en apercevant le monticule que formaient les cadavres.

-Non, mais vous avez la cafetière trouée ou quoi ? J'avais dit un cerf chacun ! Je vais jamais réussir à décoller, moi !

-Oh, fais pas ta femmelette, ricana Søren en chargeant les animaux. Amérique n'a aucun souci pour faire pareil, avec le double !

Piqué au vif par la comparaison avec son frère, Canada grinça des dents et donna son accord. Il ne se calma pas plus au décollage et faillit en arracher le manche à balai lorsqu'il fallut quitter la surface du lac au profit des airs... Mais sa fureur atteignit des sommets lorsque le moteur crachota une épaisse fumée noire et alla se perdre dans une forêt avoisinante, se brisant en mille morceaux.

De par leur condition peu ordinaire, les nations n'eurent pas trop de mal à s'en sortir.

Par ailleurs, Norvège alla asséner une claque violente à l'arrière du crâne épais du Danois, sans faire un seul commentaire.

Un peu plus loin, Islande aidait Tino à sortir d'une motte de terre, Berwald ayant été assommé par un rocher, et Canada jetait des petits cailloux dans le lac.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, finit par déclarer Tino après avoir craché un peu de boue, Alfred s'était planté lui aussi...


	24. C'est un Australien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'est plutôt court aujourd'hui, désolée :/
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon bidonnage !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Aussi âgée que soit une nation, seule l'apparence physique comptait. C’est pour cette raison que les micro-nations allaient à l'école.

Sur demande de Sealand et l'empressement de Seborga, Wy se devait de supporter les deux garçons dans sa classe, à son plus grand malheur. Mais il y avait pire comme entourage... Comme la famille Kirkland.

-Alors les enfants, reprit l'institutrice, vous avez fait de merveilleux dessins ! Willoh, le tien est vraiment superbe !

Sous le charme complet, la jeune femme s'approcha de la jeune nation.

-Et maintenant : travail oral !

Elle frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le calme auprès de ses élèves.

-Tour à tour, vous allez raconter un événement qui vous est arrivé récemment, d'accord ?

Les événements en question étaient banals, en soi. Mais tout ce que fait une nation ne l'est pas.

-Et toi Willoh ? Qu'as-tu à raconter ?

-Lundi dernier, mon grand-frère Ash est tombé dans le puits qui est derrière la maison.

-Oh ! Il ne s'est pas trop fait mal ? Il va bien maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore. Il a arrêté d'appeler à l'aide vendredi.


	25. C'est Seborga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, c'est moi~
> 
> Et on continue avec une blague qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal, quelques revieweuses s'en rappelleront, étant donné que j'avais sollicité leurs aides :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Seborga s'observait dans le miroir, inspectant minutieusement sa tenue. Son costume était impeccable, les fleurs étaient achetées et il avait encore du temps devant lui.

Jetant de nouveau un coup d’œil en direction de la montre, il décida de partir tout de suite, histoire d'évacuer la nervosité qui s'accumulait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Passant devant une pharmacie, Seborga tiqua. Il décida d'y entrer pour acheter un élément important. Assez guilleret, il ne se laissa pas démonter par l'apparence froide du pharmacien.

Il s'accouda nonchalamment au bar et passa sa commande avec un large sourire.

-Une boîte de préservatifs, ce soir je vais dîner chez mes beaux-parents, et je vais sûrement passer la nuit à grimper mon petit-ami...

Le pharmacien s'exécuta sans un mot, mais le jeune homme l'arrêta :

-Non, plutôt deux, il y a son petit-frère, là, qui est plutôt pas mal... Et puis après, j'irai retourner mon petit-ami dans tous les sens.

Une boîte s'ajouta à la première, mais il n'en était plus là.

-Après réflexion, j'en prendrai trois. La mère aussi, elle est bonne. D'abord les garçons, puis la mère. Ouais, ça va être comme ça...

Il paya ses achats et retourna chez lui pour finaliser sa tenue. Il avait encore deux heures devant lui.

-Peter !

Le petit blond sauta au cou de son amoureux avant de le faire rentrer pour lui présenter sa famille.

-Alors, mon petit-frère Ladonia, puis ma mère Tino, et enfin mon père Berwald !

-Enchanté ! Leur sourit-il.

Lors du repas, la famille s'étonna de voir le prétendant la tête dans l'assiette, une main au-dessus de la figure.

-Il y a un souci, Seb' ? Tu n'aimes pas la nourriture ?

-Hum... si si, elle est très bonne, merci, mais...

Il déglutit difficilement et piqua un fard.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était pharmacien...


	26. C'est Saint-Empire Romain Germanique...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey !
> 
> Une plutôt mignonne~
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Petite Italie du Nord passait le balai avec application, chantonnant tout bas les airs qu'elle s'inventait dans un coin de sa tête. Mais elle s'interrompit lorsque Autriche entra dans la salle de réception et la fixa de longues secondes, gênant la petite.

-Ce soir, nous sortons. Nous allons assister à un opéra. J'ai prié Hongrie de préparer une tenue plus... appropriée.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter et la petite nation reprit son nettoyage.

* * *

 Installées dans une des meilleures loges, les cinq nations observaient la pièce se déroulant devant eux avec un intérêt partagé.

Italie regardait avec fascination, et les mots de sa langue natale étaient un délice pour ses oreilles d'exilée.

Mais Saint-Empire Romain Germanique se tourna vers Autriche et tira sur sa veste pour avoir son attention.

-Dites, pourquoi le grand monsieur fait peur à la dame ?

Distrait, il se pencha un peu mais ne lâcha pas la représentation des yeux.

-Il ne lui fait pas peur. C'est le chef d'orchestre.

La petite nation le relâcha et revint à la pièce quelques minutes avant d'attirer de nouveau l'attention de Autriche.

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore ?

-Il ne lui fait pas peur, hein ?

-Je t'ai dit que non...

-Alors, pourquoi elle crie ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Prusse eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire, tout comme Hongrie.


	27. C'est Sealand et un Finlandais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez devant vous, si je puis dire, une auteure qui s'est pété les yeux sur une carte ferroviaire de la Suède... Alors désolée si la sonorité n'est pas comme je le pensais ^^"
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Sealand jouait avec le petit train que Suède lui avait offert récemment, sous le regard attendri de Finlande.

-Tchou tchou ! Faisait-il avec enthousiasme.

Tino passa à côté avec un grand sourire.

-Gare de Nässjö, gare des idiots ! S'exclama-t-il subitement.

Finlande sursauta et faillit en lâcher sa panière de linge.

-Peter ! Si tu ne veux pas être puni, fait attention à ton langage !

La petite nation reprit son jeu, tranquillement et sagement.

Le repassage fini, Tino traversa le salon de nouveau alors que Peter annonçait une nouvelle gare :

-Gare de Visby, gare des abrutis !

La panière rejoignit le sol alors que Finlande mettait une fessée à son fils avant de l'envoyer filer dans sa chambre en le menaçant de prévenir Suède si ça se reproduisait.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec lui et se décida à le faire sortir de sa chambre et le laisser reprendre son jeu.

Allant à la cuisine, cette fois, Tino passa de nouveau dans le salon.

-Gare de Gällivare, deux heures de retard à cause d'un connard !


	28. C'est un Allemand, un États-unien, un Italien et trois Japonais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'ai dû quelque peu remanier la blague, parce que Belgique pouvait pas~ (Oui, c'est un Belge, normalement, pas un Italien)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Dans un restaurant, Mito, Aizu et Osaka avaient un dîner avec USA, Allemagne et Italie du Nord.

Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais il tenait absolument à être présent.

La conversation finit par dériver sur l'économie, sujet ô combien douloureux chez les nations, et tout autant évité. Le ton finit par monter.

Alfred se leva en premier et s'adressa à Aizu.

-Mec, je vais te montrer comment je traite ce genre d'affaires à la version Texas ! Suis-moi dans la rue que je te casse la gueule !

Ils sortirent tous les deux et, à leur retour, la grande puissance mondiale avait le visage couvert de bleus. Le territoire féodal rajusta sa veste.

-C'est japonais. Je suis karatéka !

Allemagne se leva à son tour et s'adressa à Mito :

-Je vais sûrement trouver le moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ! Suivez-moi dans la rue, qu'on en discute !

Ils sortirent à leur tour, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour revenir, Ludwig se tenant le nez et bien décoiffé.

-C'est un autre truc japonais. Je suis judoka !

Remonté à bloc par l'apparence d'Allemagne, Italie se dressa et toisa Osaka, soufflant fort par le nez et avec une attitude provocatrice.

-Toi ! Tu vas payer pour ce que ton ami a fait à Allemagne ! Tu vas voir si c'est moi qui t'arrange, ou bien !

Ludwig n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste ou de prononcer un mot que Feliciano était déjà dehors, fulminant plus que le Vésuve.

Trente secondes à peine plus tard, ce fut au Japonais d'avoir le visage ensanglanté. L’Italien était tout sourire, juste derrière lui.

-Ça aussi c'est japonais ! Cric de votre Toyota !


	29. C'est un Finlandais et Wy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D
> 
> Une blague un poil courte mais qui me fait marrer x)
> 
> Et puis des smileys à la pelle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Finlande était dans la cuisine, chantonnant tranquillement.

Il alla répondre lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte et y découvrit Wy, emmitouflée jusqu'au nez.

-Willoh ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Rentre !

-Bonjour monsieur Finlande. Est-ce que Peter est là ?

Elle ôta la neige dans l'entrée alors que Tino refermait la porte.

-Non, il est au lac. Tu veux l'attendre ?

-Je ne dirai pas non.

Assise devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, accompagnée de gâteaux, la micro-nation papotait avec son aîné.

-Dis-donc, ça fait un petit moment, maintenant... Il est au lac, vous aviez dit ? Il y fait quoi ?

Tino remettait sur le feu sa casserole, distraitement.

-Eh bien, tout dépend. Soit la glace est comme il pense, et il doit être en train de patiner.

Il sortit une nouvelle fournée de biscuits du four.

-Soit la glace est comme je le pense, et à ce moment-là, il nage.


	30. C'est un Grec et un Turc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou coucou !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

En visite, Chypre rencontra Grèce qui se promenait, un chat dans les bras.

-Grand-frère ! L'appela-t-il.

-Désolé Neo, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment, j'ai rendez-vous avec le vétérinaire.

-Attends, je t'accompagne.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence.

-Que comptes-tu faire à ce chat ? Voulut savoir Chypre.

-Oh eh bien... J'ai vu Turquie l'autre jour.

-Je vois pas vraiment le rapport...

-Ce petit chat a planté ses griffes et l'a férocement mordu...

Le visage impassible, Grèce caressait le pelage doux avec habitude.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est à l'hôpital ?

-Oui.

Il se fendit d'un sourire joyeux qui était déplacé au vu des circonstances.

-Tu comptes faire piquer ton chat ? Reprit Chypre, craintivement.

-Non. Je voudrais m'assurer qu'il n'ait rien chopé à cause de l'autre masque.


	31. C'est un Anglais et un Français...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Francis profitait de ses congés pour visiter Nice et sa célèbre Promenade des Anglais.

Détendu et loin des soucis, il abusait des rayons de soleil, dorant sa peau sensible et se gavait de crème glacée. Il était très bien, là. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir seul. Un peu de compagnie ne ferait que parfaire ce séjour !

Justement, il voyait là-bas un petit blond qui était plutôt à son goût, du moins si son corps s'accordait avec son visage.

Prenant une allure un peu plus séductrice et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, il fit une tentative d'approche... qui échoua.

-Oh, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu aucune chance, mon lapin ? Je suis sûr que nous pourrions bien nous entendre tous les deux.

- _Fuck off_!

-Allez... murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu...

Remarquant la légère pointe de rose colorant ses joues, le Français refusa de laisser tomber et poursuivit sa cour avec ardeur.

Excédé, Arthur finit par lui tourner le dos et s'intéresser à son verre plus qu'au dragueur.

-Laissez-moi donc une chance, divine créature...

- _I'm not a female_!

-Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, le rassura-t-il en promenant son regard bleu sur le dos large aux épaules carrées. J'ai une idée ! Convenons d'un rendez-vous et je pourrais te prouver que je vaux le coup ! Disons... demain ?

- _Never_ , cracha-t-il en portant sa boisson aux lèvres.

-Neuf heures ? Plutôt neuf heures et demi, d'accord ?

Et Arthur s'étrangla de moitié dans son verre lorsqu'il sentit distinctement la pression de lèvres dans sa nuque.


	32. Ce sont deux Italiens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé hé, ma blague préférée x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

En tant que nations, les frères Vargas furent partie des premiers à avoir le téléphone en Italie.

Une fois celui-ci installé, ils s'emparèrent du manuel d'utilisation, décidant que ce serait à Feliciano de le lire et à Romano de le tester.

Arrivant à la première utilisation, il y eut un instant de cafouillage.

-Attends, pas si vite _fratello_! Répète !

-Ce n'est pas si complexe que ça, vee~

Feliciano reprit le manuel et énonça d'une voix claire :

\- « Prenez le récepteur de la main gauche » c'est bon ?

-Oui, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

\- « De la main droite, composez le numéro de votre correspondant » vee~

- _Stronzo_! Hurla celui du sud. Mais avec quelle main tu veux que je parle !?


	33. C'est un Alsacien, un Allemand, une Belge et un Canadien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tain, pas facile à trouver des marques de bières
> 
> Alsace est la mienne, et non un emprunt à Aristo-Barjo :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Dans un festival de la bière, Alsace, Allemagne, Belgique et Canada décident d'aller boire un verre ensemble.

Alsace s'assoit et demande :

-Je voudrais la meilleure des bières, une Kronenbourg !

Le barman prend une bouteille sur l'étagère et la lui donne.

À son tour, Allemagne prit la parole.

-J'aimerais la meilleure des bières, donnez-moi une Poulaner.

Il fut à son tour servi.

Canada héla le barman à plusieurs reprises et finit par se faire entendre.

-J'aimerais la meilleure bière du monde, la seule fabriquée avec de l'eau de source des Montagnes Rocheuses, donnez-moi une Coor !

Il eut du mal mais obtint enfin sa commande.

Belgique s'avança :

-Un lait fraise.

Elle reçut quelques regards moqueurs et d'autres ahuris.

-Tu ne prends pas de Chimay ? S'étonna Ludwig.

-Si vous ne prenez pas de bières, les gars, moi non plus...

Et elle porta son verre à sa bouche.


	34. C'est Chibitalia, une Hongroise et un Autrichien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, celle-là est pas sympa mais elle me fait marrer, c'est plus fort que moi x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Petite Italie prenait son bain avec Hongrie qui s'amusait à lui faire des coiffures rigolotes avec le savon.

Au moment de sortir du bain, la petite observa le corps nu de sa mère adoptive. Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

-Maman ? C'est quoi ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt l'entrejambe de la nation. Cette dernière rosit un peu.

-Eh bien, c'est la porte du paradis. Allons t'habiller, viens.

Une semaine après cette interrogation, Italie surprit Autriche en train de se rhabiller. Surpris par ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, elle le pointa du doigt.

-C'est quoi ça, monsieur Autriche ?

Sursautant de surprise de stupeur, Roderich se cacha derrière sa pile de vêtements.

-C'est... c'est la clé du paradis. Sors, maintenant.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle marqua un arrêt et se tourna vers lui.

-Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez ouvrir la porte ?

-Pardon ?

-La porte de Hongrie !

Il fallut quelques secondes au plus vieux pour comprendre.

-Euh oui, il n'y a que moi, oui. Pourquoi ?

Baissant la voix sur le ton de la confidence, Italie chuchota :

-Je crois que monsieur Prusse a un double des clés.


	35. C'est un Picard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, Picardie, Slovaquie, République Tchèque et Malte sont à moi~
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Convoqué à un meeting européen, Picardie s'ennuyait ferme jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne à la raison de sa présence.

-Bon, Picardie, tu connais Malte, j'imagine, lui sourit France.

Il jeta à peine un regard à la nation en question mais dut se forcer à vocaliser une réponse sous le regard de sa nation.

-Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est un grand menteur qui trompe sa femme ! Il manipule les gens et il médit à tout moment. Au lit il pense être un bon coup alors que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est qu'une mauviette qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Oh oui, je le connais Malte...

Surpris mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire quand même, France désigna Slovaquie qui tenta de se soustraire.

-Pour sûr que je le connais lui aussi ! Il est paresseux, obèse et alcoolique ! Il ne peut avoir de relation normale avec quelqu'un, c'est sûrement un homosexuel refoulé. Non seulement il a trompé sa femme, République Tchèque, avec trois femmes différentes, mais l'une d'entre elles est la copine de Malte ! Alors, si je le connais, Slovaquie...

La nation en question avait pris une intéressante couleur violette.

Slovénie tapota la table.

-Si l'un d'entre vous tous lui demande si il me connaît, je m'occupe personnellement de votre compte. Compris ?


	36. C'est un Corse, un Breton et un Nord-Pas-de-Calaisien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un emprunt à Aristo ^^ (Le début d'une longue histoire d'amitié~)
> 
> Corse : Christian / Bretagne : Stefan / Nord-Pas-de-Calais : Quentin
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Toutes les réunions régionales françaises se ressemblaient, dans le fond.

Et il suffisait d'un détail pour que ça vire de bord. Comme celle du jour.

Corse arriva, le visage enflé et boursouflé, rougie et douloureux, soutenu par Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui semblait hésiter entre le rire et la culpabilité.

Derrière eux, Bretagne ne se gênait pas pour afficher un large sourire moqueur.

Alsace courut jusqu'à eux, l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

-Christian ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

Il se tourna vers elle avec difficulté.

-V'ai invité Ftefan et Quentin pour le week-end. On a fait un barbecue, il fejait un beau soleil comme toujours fez moi et ve comptais bien faire la fiefte mais y'a une guêpe qui f'est povée fur mon vijage. F'est alors que...

Il grimaça et porta sa main à l'hématome qui était son visage.

-La guêpe t'a piquée Christian ? Oh mon pauvre !

-Non ! F'est pas fa !

À ses côtés, Quentin fixa ses pieds, piquant un fard léger alors que Stefan tentait de retenir ses spasmes de rire.

-Non, f'est Quentin, il a voulu écrafé la guêpe avec une pelle.


	37. C'est un Français...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Dans un magasin de vêtements de mode, Francis papillonnait de rayon en rayon, l'air indécis et un peu contrarié. Osant un œil dans la direction de la vendeuse non loin, il ne put que remarquer à quel point elle était très en beauté.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'apporter votre aide ?

-Je suis là pour ça, monsieur. En quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

-Eh bien, je souhaiterais offrir une paire de gants à ma petite-amie, mais j'ai oublié sa taille... Le truc bête... Mais vous semblez avoir les mains aussi fines que les siennes, accepteriez-vous de les essayer ?

Il avait pris l'une de ses mains en parlant, d'une manière assez galante, présentant les gants en question.

Charmée, la jeune femme accepta et les gants, tels les chaussons de vair de Cendrillon, lui allèrent comme... des gants.

-Je vais les prendre ! Déclara-t-il gaiement.

-Il vous faut autre chose, monsieur ?

-Eh bien, maintenant que vous le demandez, je lui offrirais bien un soutien-gorge et un string.


	38. C'est un Suisse et un Écossais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-là m'a vraiment plus :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Suisse et Écosse dînaient dans un restaurant hautement étoilé et dont les prix dépassaient toute attente.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la dernière miette du dessert avait été avalée, le café bu, les liqueurs digérées, et aucun des deux ne donnait l'impression de demander l'addition.

Le temps passe, et il n'y a bientôt plus qu'eux deux dans le restaurant, au point que c'est le maître d'hôtel qui vint la leur apporter, la faisait cogner.

-C'est pour lequel de ces messieurs ?

Il put alors entendre Vash déclarer :

-C'est pour moi. C'est moi qui invite !

Et le lendemain, c'est un fromage roux en kilt qui vint frapper à la porte de Pays de Galle.

-Définitivement, le sort de ventriloque n'apporte que des ennuis.


	39. C'est un Allemand et un Grec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore celle-là xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Allemagne est envoyé en Grèce afin de vérifier la situation économique du pays. Il y rencontra la représentation qui semblait un peu plus réveillée qu'en temps normal, ce qui fut interprété comme un bon signe par le Germanique.

C'est pour ça qu'il débuta les questions aussitôt que la politesse le lui permettait.

-En un mot, comment qualifierez-vous la situation économique de votre pays ?

Héraklès fixa le vague quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Bonne.

Il sembla repartir dans ses nuages mais Allemagne s'accrocha.

-C'est un peu court comme explication. Et en deux mots, comment qualifieriez-vous la situation économique de votre pays ?

Grèce articula sans le son, les yeux sur un point fixe au-delà de l'Allemand.

-Pas bonne, finit-il par déclarer.


	40. C'est un Français et un États-unien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mon Dieu :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Au repas de midi, France essaie comme il peut de faire manger à Alfred ses épinards. Il avait tout essayé : l'avion, les marionnettes, les promesses en tout genre, les punitions...

En désespoir de cause, il finit par sortir la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Allez, mange ces épinards, comme ça tu deviendras beau et fort...

Le petit fixa de nouveau son assiette avec une grimace de dégoût prononcée.

-Ah oui ! Répondit-il. Alors pourquoi n'en donnes-tu pas à papa ?


	41. C'est un Espagnol, un Italien du Sud et une Belge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Espagne et Italie du Sud discutaient de jardinage.

-C'quoi ton secret pour que tes tomates aient cette taille ? Grogna Romano en croisant les bras.

Antonio ricana.

-Eh bien... Disons que tu ne me croiras jamais.

L’italien se renfrogna, ce qui accentua le ricanement de son ami.

-Bon, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie, alors je vais t'expliquer. Tous les soirs, je sors dans le potager et je baisse mon pantalon pendant quelques minutes, c'est suffisant !

Curieux, Romano suivit les explications les semaines suivantes, et il fallut peu de temps pour que les tomates prennent des proportions hors-normes.

Lors d'une visite, Belgique remarqua ces tomates étranges et voulut en connaître le secret. Elle insista tant et si bien que Romano finit par le lui avouer du bout des lèvres, Antonio se tenant le ventre un peu plus loin, mort de rire.

Un peu rose, Bieke les remercia et essaya le soir-même dans son propre potager.

Lors de la réunion européenne qui suivit deux semaines plus tard, les deux Méditerranéens allèrent aux nouvelles.

-Alors, tes tomates ?

-Pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, soupira-t-elle. Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir pris un centimètre. Par contre mes concombres...


	42. C'est Sealand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *se cache* Sealand, qu'ai-je fait de toi ?!
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

L'institutrice demanda à ses élèves de nommer des choses qui se terminent en « eur » et mangent d'autres choses.

-Prédateur ! Proposa l'un d'entre eux.

-Très bien ! Ça mange des proies !

-Aspirateur !

-Bravo, il fallait y penser, ça mange de la poussière.

-Vibromasseur ! S'exclama Sealand.

L'adulte trébucha et tenta de cacher son trouble.

-Alors... euh... Je ne vois vraiment pas... Ça ne mange rien...

-Pourtant maman en a un et elle dit toujours « qu'est-ce que ça mange comme piles ! »


	43. C'est Australie... II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, un grand classique, mais quand on peut rire, hein x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

La famille Kirkland était réunie sur les plages d'Exmouth en Australie afin de fêter Noël.

Si les aînés s'échangeaient des insultes -sport familial, semble-t-il- les plus jeunes jouaient entre eux, dépassant le volume sonore des plus vieux par leurs échanges vocaux.

L'ambiance se calma quelque peu lors du repas, mais reprit de plus belle lorsque ce fut l'échange des cadeaux.

Surexcité, Ace se vantait à tout le monde de son vélo et de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec. Et pour prouver ses dires (Petero était assez sceptique), il l'enfourcha et fit le tour de leur campement.

-Hey ! Regardez ! Regardez ! Les appela-t-il. Sans les mains !

Il lâcha le guidon et continua ses tours sous les maigres applaudissements.

Fier de son coup, il passa les pieds sur son guidon.

-Maintenant, sans les pieds !

Angleterre n'eut pas le temps de hurler que Ace se retrouva au sol, empêtré dans son vélo.

-Sans les dents ! Lança Écosse, moqueur.


	44. C'est Portugal et Angleterre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai tellement pensé à eux... (On dirait une VDM)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

En rentrant chez lui, guilleret, Portugal eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Angleterre en larmes.

Aussitôt il s'agenouilla pour le consoler.

-C'est... c'est horrible, sanglota le Britannique. Pour te faire une surprise, j'ai voulu cuisiner le repas de ce soir, mais le chat a tout mangé.

Tentant de dissimuler son soulagement, son compagnon sortit la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête :

-Ce n'est pas si grave. Je t'achèterai un autre chat !

Les sanglots redoublèrent.


	45. C'est Danemark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herm... comment dire...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Comme toujours, Danemark draguait Norvège, le noyant sous les demandes de rendez-vous, tant et si bien qu'il finit par l'avoir à l'usure.

C'est pourquoi alors que Søren voyait le temps passer avec inquiétude, il sortit afin de se servir en _Akvavit_ et chercher chez son Suédois de pharmacien un puissant aphrodisiaque afin de s'assurer d'être au top jusqu'au bout, à prendre une heure avant l'acte.

Le lendemain, ils se croisèrent par hasard et Suède lui demanda comment s'était passée la soirée de la veille.

-Excellente ! J'ai joui dix fois de suite !

-Et Nils ?

-Oh, il n'est pas venu... Tant pis pour lui !


	46. C'est Danemark et Sealand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette blague provient de la Norvège même xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Danemark faisait briller sa fidèle hache en sifflotant gaiement. N'importe qui aurait dit qu'il était joyeux, Norvège se contenterait de dire qu'il était pas mal entamé.

Sealand le fixait depuis quelques minutes, une question sur le bord des lèvres. Il finit par s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lui poser des questions sur son enfance et, surtout, sa croissance.

-Mais quand tu étais petit, tu jouais avec les autres enfants nations ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Ah bon, même pas à cache-cache ? S'étonna le petit.

-Ah, ça c'était encore pire. À ce jeu, personne ne tentait de me chercher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (La version initiale était "Pourquoi les Danois ne jouent jamais à cache-cache ? Parce que personne ne les cherche")


	47. C'est une bande d'allumés qui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE TIENS A SIGNALER QUE C'EST BLACK-CHERRY8 QUI ME L'A DEMANDE ! (Alias France)
> 
> Et j'ajoute que Lily-of-the-northen-valley et moi avons pris plusieurs minutes pour décider qui sera le nécrophile xD (Entre Chine, Suède et Roumanie, oui oui)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Un sadique, un masochiste, une tueuse en série, un nécrophile, un zoophile et un pyromane sont assis sur un banc dans un parc et s'ennuient mortellement.

D'un coup, Grèce se redressa.

-Et si on attrapait un chat ?

Turquie sauta du banc et s'exclama :

-Et si on attrapait un chat et qu'on le torturait ?

Biélorussie rangea son poignard qu'elle venait de lustrer et prit la parole :

-Et si on attrapait un chat, qu'on le torturait et qu'on le tuait ?

Roumanie glissa sa langue sur l'extrémité d'une canine pointue.

-Et si on attrapait un chat, qu'on le torturait, qu'on le tuait puis qu'on le baisait ?

Prusse surenchérit :

-Et si on attrapait un chat, qu'on le torturait, qu'on le tuait, qu'on le baisait et qu'ensuite on le brûlait ?

France croisa élégamment les jambes et poussa un léger :

-Miaou.


	48. C'est un Prussien, un Autrichien et une Hongroise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est le retour des blagues, lorsque je pensais que c'était la fin ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Gilbert s'évada de prison après quinze ans.

Il entra dans une maison pour voler de l'argent et un fusil. C'est alors qu'il trouva un jeune couple au lit. Il ordonna alors à l'homme de sortir du lit et l'attacha à une chaise. Il attacha ensuite la femme sur le lit, se mit dessus et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Ensuite, il se leva et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Le mari, affolé, en profita pour murmurer à sa femme :

-Écoutez Élizaveta, c'est un évadé de prison, regardez ses vêtements. Cela doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu de femme. Si il veut du sexe, ne résistez pas, faîtes ce qu'il veut. Donnez-lui satisfaction même si ça vous répugne. S'il se fâche, il peut nous tuer. Soyez forte, Élizaveta.

Et Élizaveta de répondre :

-Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il était gay, qu'il vous trouvait à son goût et voulait savoir si on avait de la vaseline. Je lui ai indiqué la salle de bain. Soyez fort, Roderich !


	49. C'est Sealand et un Anglais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore celle-là x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Sealand était assis juste derrière le chauffeur et il se mit à réciter :

-Si mon père était un coq, ma mère une poule, je serais un poussin. Si mon père était un taureau, ma mère une vache, je serais un veau...

Angleterre, un peu énervé, lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Cependant, le petit continua en riant :

-Si mon père était un bélier, ma mère une brebis, je serais un agneau.

Cette fois-ci en colère, Arthur lui aboya dessus :

-Si ton père était une enfoiré et que ta mère était une pute, que serais-tu ?

-Je serais un chauffeur de bus.


	50. C'est un Lituanien et un Polonais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Allez, avouez, ce sont les bons protagonistes, non ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Lituanie regardait la télé avec Pologne et n'arrêtait pas de zapper entre un match de foot et un film X.

Il se tourna vers Feliks :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi regarder !

Il lui répondit alors, tout en soufflant sur ses ongles pour les faire sécher :

-Regarde plutôt le porno, tu sais déjà jouer au foot.


	51. C'est une Tchèque et un Slovaque...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'est peut-être une blague horrible mais je peux m'empêcher d'en rire :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Au cours d'un jugement pour divorce, le couple se disputait la garde du fils unique, Prague.

La mère, république Tchèque, très émue, se défendit :

-Votre Honneur, cet enfant a été conçu en moi... Il est sorti de mon ventre... Donc je mérite de le garder !

Le juge, tout aussi ému et presque convaincu, laissa la parole au futur ex-mari, Slovaquie.

-Votre Honneur, je n'aurai qu'une question. Quand j'introduis une pièce dans un distributeur de boissons, la canette qui en sort est à moi ou à la machine ?


	52. C'est un Turc et une Suédoise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pire que la blague précédente ! (Oui, c'est un signe d'humanité de faire toujours pire)
> 
> Svea : Nyo!Suède
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Sadiq faisait la queue à la caisse au supermarché quand il remarqua qu'une grande femme blonde et plutôt agréable à regarder lui faisait un signe de la main. Il s'en approcha et dit poliment :

-Excusez-moi, on se connaît ?

Svea fit un signe de la tête.

-Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que vous êtes le père d'un de mes enfants.

Les souvenirs de Sadiq le renvoyèrent vers la seule et unique fois où il a été infidèle, et il s'exclama :

-Nom d'un chien, tu ne serais pas la cochonne que j'ai sauté sur la table devant tous mes potes lors d'une beuverie, pendant que ta copine me fouettait avec un céleri mouillé et me poussait un concombre dans l'anus ?

-Euh non... balbutia-t-elle. Je suis la nouvelle institutrice de votre fils...


	53. C'est un Autrichien et trois micro-nations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Gött...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Autriche donnait des cours de morale aux jeunes micro-nations.

-Sealand. Si vous êtes en train de faire la cour à une jeune fille de bonne famille, très bien éduquée, pendant un dîner en tête à tête et que vous aviez besoin d'aller au cabinet d'aisance, que diriez-vous ?

-Attends-moi une seconde, je vais pisser un coup.

Roderich avala de travers sa gorgée de thé et toussota quelque peu.

-C'est... c'est extrêmement grossier et très malpoli ! Seborga ?

-Je m'excuse, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite.

-C'est déjà mieux, mais il faut éviter de mentionner les toilettes lors des repas, expliqua-t-il en esquissant une moue dégoûtée. Kugelmugel, auriez-vous assez de bonnes manières pour trouver la bonne phrase ?

Triturant ses longues tresses, la micro-nation plissa les lèvres.

-Je dirais... « Ma chère, je vous demande pardon de m'absenter un moment, je m'en vais de ce pas tendre la main à un ami intime que j'espère pouvoir vous présenter après le dîner ».


	54. C'est Prusse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait que je la fasse, désolée :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Passablement ivre, Prusse s'adressa à une femme dans la rue :

-Madame, vous êtes moche.

Et la femme de répondre :

-Monsieur, vous êtes ivre !

-P't-être bien mais moi demain, ça sera passé !


	55. C'est Ladonia et un Estonien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est d'accord ? C'était forcément eux !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Un beau matin, Ladonia demanda à son père Estonie :

-Les abeilles, les fleurs, les choux, la p'tite graine... Tout ça c'est dépassé, soyons moderne ! Dis-moi comment je suis né ?!

-Très bien. Il fallait bien que nous en parlions un jour. Papa et maman se sont copiés / collés dans un chat sur MSN. Papa a fixé un rancard via e-mail à maman et ils se sont retrouvés dans les toilettes d'un cybercafé. Après, maman a fait quelques downloads du memory stick de papa. Lorsque papa fut prêt pour le téléchargement, nous avons découvert que nous n'avions pas mis de firewall. Comme il était trop tard pour faire _delete_ neuf mois plus tard, le satané virus apparaissait...


	56. C'est un Anglais et le Bad Touch Trio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je... Que dire ? Je me suis marrée x)
> 
> Bonne lecture o/
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Alors que Angleterre faisait son travail de gendarme, il dut obliger une voiture à s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour dépassement de vitesse. Il reconnut alors les trois inséparables : Prusse, France et Espagne.

-À combien rouliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-À trois, mais si tu veux, il reste une place !


	57. C'est un Chypriote, un Turc et un Grec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neoklos : Chypre
> 
> Katyusha : Ukraine
> 
> Bonne lecture o/
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Suite à un entraînement aux armes long et intense, Neo et Sadiq prirent leurs douches. Le premier remarqua que le second avait un énorme bouchon enfoncé entre les fesses.

-Dis, vieil homme, c'est normal que t'aies un bouchon dans le cul ?

-Ouais ouais, grogna le Turc. C'est avant-hier. Je me suis pris la tête avec Katyusha et je suis sorti pour me calmer. Sauf qu'en marchant j'ai mis un coup de pied dans une vieille lampe à huile toute rouillée.

-Et alors ?

-Bah y'a un drôle de type qui en est sorti et s'est mis à gueuler : « Bonjour, je suis Héraklès, un génie. Tu m'as libéré, si on peut dire, donc je dois t'accorder un vœu. Mais fais vite. »

-Et donc ?

-Bah j'étais sacrément énervé, alors je lui ai répondu : « Me fais pas chier, OK ?! »


	58. C'est un Suisse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je... Désolée Suisse :')
> 
> N'étant pas moi-même Suisse, je me suis contentée de changer "euros" par "francs suisses", j'ignore si cette somme est aussi exorbitante que je le pense.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Suisse avançait péniblement dans la rue, traînant deux grands sacs poubelles opaques derrière lui, un dans chaque main. Mais, l'un des deux sacs était troué et laissait parfois s'échapper des billets de deux cent francs suisses.

Remarquant cela, un gendarme l'arrêta dans sa progression.

-Monsieur, il y'a des billets s'échappant de votre sac.

-Ah, oui, répondit la nation en les ramassant rapidement.

Il allait reprendre sa route lorsque le représentant de la loi l'en empêcha d'un geste du bras.

-Pas si vite, monsieur, d'où vous vient tout cet argent ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Un combat de regard s'engagea, mais Suisse finit par obtempérer.

-J'ai un terrain qui sert régulièrement de stationnement pour le stade de foot. Et, inévitablement, ils utilisent mon jardin comme toilettes publiques ! Alors, maintenant, je me planque dans la haie avec mon sécateur. Et, dès qu'ils baissent le pantalon, je surgis en faisant cliqueter le sécateur, et je leur propose un marché. Soit ils me donnent deux cent francs suisse, soit je la leur coupe !

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le gendarme serra les jambes en guise de réflexe.

-Et, et donc, ça a plutôt l'air de vous réussir, bégaya-t-il. Deux sacs plein de billets, ça fait une somme coquette !

-Il n'y a qu'un sac rempli de billets.

-Ah... Qu'y-a-t-il dans l'autre, alors ?

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils acceptent tous de payer ?


	59. Ce sont quatre nations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... Cette blague est gamine, je sais mais... j'adore la raconter x)
> 
> Oui, l'humour de merde est une fierté familiale qui s'entretient et s'assume :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

La réunion de cette fois-ci devait se dérouler en Écosse, Angleterre étant tombé malade.

Et, il comptait bien accueillir les différentes nations dans son château, moins par bonté d'âme que par sadisme...

-Et voici donc l'aile nord. Je vous laisse choisir vos chambres.

Les nations étaient presque toutes casées, n'en restait qu'une poignée un peu hétéroclite.

Rallumant son cigare, il planta là le petit groupe qui s'éparpilla dans les chambres libres.

USA observa la décoration, se moquant de l'allure vieillotte et dépassée, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement fut capté du coin de l'œil.

Il se tourna dans cette direction et allait continuer de se moquer avant de pâlir violemment en se rendant compte de ce que c'était.

-Un fantôme ! Brailla-t-il avant de détaler dans la direction de l'aile est et de tambouriner à la porte d'Angleterre.

-J'ai même pas eu le temps de parler... marmonna le revenant.

La chambre voisine était occupée par Italie du Nord qui babillait en tous sens à un Allemagne qui l'écoutait vaguement.

Puis ils frissonnèrent lorsque la température chuta avant que Feliciano ne se mette à s'égosiller lorsqu'une silhouette vaporeuse et qu'une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva.

-Je suis le fantôme...

Il fut coupé par les pleurs de l'Italien qui avaient pris du volume, faisant soupirer Ludwig.

-Désolé, je crois que nous allons devoir remettre notre entrevue à plus tard, le salua-t-il.

Et il sortit, tenant Feliciano contre lui, en direction de la chambre de Romano qui allait le lui faire regretter.

-Mais... mais vous allez me laisser vous faire peur ?

Soupirant, il traversa le mur suivant et se retrouva dans la chambre de France qui défaisait ses bagages en sifflotant.

Il sursauta lorsque le fantôme apparut face à lui.

-Ouh, ouh, je suis le fantôme à la queue tordue !

Toujours prêt à rendre service, Francis lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-Eh bien, viens là que je te la redresse~


	60. C'est un Polonais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette blague est pas mieux, maaaais... Oui, j'ai un humour de merde :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Feliks soupira en s'échouant gracieusement sur le canapé confortable, tirant sur sa cravate.

Il revenait de l'aéroport où il officiait comme steward et s'offrait une soirée avec ses amies.

-Alors, alors, t'étais où ?

-Pas très loin, en Suisse.

-Ah ! Et comment étaient les Helvètes ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Feliks tentait de deviner le sens de cet obscur terme.

Une fois chez lui, il en chercha le sens dans son dictionnaire.

« Helvètes : habitants de la Suisse. »

Un mois plus tard, il se rendit à la même soirée, s'amusant des ragots.

-Alors, cette fois, t'étais où ?

-En Grèce. C'était superbe !

-Et comment étaient les Hellènes ?

Encore un mot bizarre... Dès que la porte de chez lui claqua, il se jeta sur son dictionnaire.

« Hellènes : habitants de la Grèce. »

-On m'y prendra plus ! Se jura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques semaines plus tard, il rejoignit de nouveau ses amies.

-C'était bien, ton voyage ?

-Génial ! J'étais en Égypte !

-Ouah ! Et comment étaient les pyramides ?

-Oh, ne m'en parlez pas ! Tous des cons !


	61. C'est Sealand et un Suédois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu hu hu~
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sealand faisait ses devoirs lorsque Finlande l'interpella.

-À table !

-J'ai pas fini mon exercice ! Se plaignit-il.

Surpris, Suède se tourna vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, faisant signe à sa « femme » de repousser le dîner.

-Oh, mais c'est du calcul mental ! S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, mais j'y arrive pas !

-C'est facile, tu imagines un tableau noir dans ta tête et tu y écris l'opération, expliqua Berwald.

Obtempérant, Peter plissa les yeux avec force, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Inquiet, son père le secoua doucement.

-Tu arrives à poser cette opération ?

Ouvrant les yeux en grand, l'air épouvanté, Peter le regarda, au bord des larmes.

-Non papa ! C'est impossible ! Je trouve pas la craie !


	62. C'est Sealand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est sacrément court, mais...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Peter s'amusait dehors avec son lance-pierre. Tout à coup, il rentre en courant à la maison et crie à ses parents :

-Papa, maman, vous vous demandiez hier quand vous alliez faire connaissance avec nos nouveaux voisins, je peux vous annoncer que ça va être dans deux minutes !


	63. C'est un Autrichien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... *fuit en se marrant*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

On sonne à la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur Edelstein. Je suis l'accordeur de piano.

-Mais je n'ai pas demandé d'accordeur pour mon piano !

-Vous non, mais vos voisins oui...


	64. C'est un Français et un Prussien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai... Je n'ai aucun regret :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un jeune cadre dynamique se préparait à quitter son bureau assez tard. Il croisa son Directeur Général debout devant le broyeur à documents, une lettre à la main, l'air perplexe.

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua et l'interpella en montrant la lettre.

-Ah, bonsoir Beilschmidt, ceci est très important et ma secrétaire est déjà partie. Vous savez vous servir de cet appareil ?

-Bien sûr monsieur Bonnefoy !

Aussitôt dit, Gilbert brancha l'appareil, l'alluma et y inséra la feuille qui disparut en un instant.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Francis avec l'air soulagé. C'est parfait. Une copie suffira.


	65. C'est un Celte et Britannia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque j'ai demandé qui pourrait être pris comme personnage... Hu hu hu~ (Bon, j'avais hésité entre Celte et Germania.)
> 
> Aileas : Britannia / Ewarnn : Celte
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Aileas à son mari :

-Tu peux descendre à l'épicerie du coin acheter une bouteille de vin ? Ah, et si il y a des œufs, prends-en six.

Ewarnn se mit alors en route et revint dix minutes plus tard avec six bouteilles de vin.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu pris six bouteilles ? S'étonna Aileas.

-Ben, il y avait des œufs...


	66. C'est un Aquitain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquitaine est la version de Aristo-Barjo, donc un danger au volant !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Aquitaine roulait comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que des policiers à motos lui fassent signe de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Ils lui demandèrent alors son permis de conduire.

-Ah, mais dites-donc, monsieur l'agent, il faudrait vous accorder entre vous ! La semaine dernière, votre collègue me retire mon permis et aujourd'hui vous me demandez de vous le montrer !


	67. C'est un Grec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... C'est nul. Comme les autres. Mais c'est tellement bon~
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Au rayon literie :

-Dîtes-moi, ils sont solides vos lits ?

-Oui monsieur Karpusi, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai le sommeil lourd...


	68. C'est un Français, un Prussien et un Espagnol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Antonio... Je le plaindrais presque :')
> 
> (Tout est dans le "presque")

Au bord d'un fleuve, le Bad Friends Trio s'amusait à lancer des petits cailloux sur un crocodile endormi. Tout à coup, celui-ci se réveilla et les regarda d'un air menaçant.

Aussitôt, Prusse et France se mirent à courir, contrairement à Espagne qui ne bougeait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi de te sauver !

-Ah, mais, pas question ! Répondit Antonio. Moi, je n'ai pas lancé de cailloux !


	69. C'est un Russe et une Biélorusse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond ces derniers temps, comme le savent ceux qui sont sur ma page, mais j'ai eut de gros problèmes de PC. Heureusement, mon père et mon frère se sont chargés de régler le problème.
> 
> Très court, je sais.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-L'année dernière, commença Russie, je suis allé à Lourdes avec ma petite sœur.

-Ah bon ? Et il y a eu un miracle ?

-Ben non, je suis revenu avec elle.


	70. C'est un Cubain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette blague sera facilement comprise ^^'
> 
> Très court, je sais.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Cuba se tenait à la sortie de l'école, tranquille. Au bout d'un moment, la directrice l'interpella.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, vous attendez un enfant ?

-Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça...


	71. C'est un Français...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien que je sois rarement d'accord avec l'image que certains auteurs donnent de France, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui attribuer cette blague.
> 
> Désolée ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture.

L'avocat demanda à son client pourquoi il veut divorcer.

-Si vous saviez, mon mari me traite comme un chien ! Se plaignit Francis.

-Ah bon ? Il vous maltraite, il vous bat ? S'étrangla l'homme de loi.

-Non, il veut que je sois fidèle...


	72. C'est un Français, un Prussien et un Espagnol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis peut-être pas fan du Spamano, mais fuck xD
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

France, Prusse et Espagne discutent dans un bar. Le sujet se trouve être leur « douce » moitié...

Soupirant, Francis remuait son verre de vin.

-J'ai bien peur que Arthur ne me trompe avec un charpentier, déclara-t-il.

Les deux autres le fixèrent avant de lui demander pourquoi une telle impression.

-L'autre soir, lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé une scie et un morceau de bois sous le lit, alors évidemment...

Gilbert prit alors la parole, frappant la table de sa chope.

-Oh moi, c'est pas mieux. Je pense que Matthew ne me trompe avec un plombier... La nuit dernière, j'ai trouvé un tuyau et une clef à molette sous le lit !

Après avoir tenté de consoler ses deux amis, Antonio parut comme pétrifié d'un seul coup et s'exclama :

-Oh mon Dieu! Je pense que Romano me trompe avec un cheval !

Abasourdis, France et Prusse lui demandèrent ce qui lui faisait penser ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment banal comme adultère !

-Parce que l'autre fois, j'ai trouvé un jockey planqué sous le lit !


	73. C'est une Belge et un Luxembourgeois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est simple, c'est frais x)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Le petit Luxembourg revient de l'école, assez content de lui.

-Grande-sœur, grande-sœur ! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu 20 à mes devoirs !

Bieke lui sourit, heureuse d'une telle note.

\- Ah bon, et en quelle matière ? Voulut-elle savoir.

\- En tout ! 6 en maths, 4 en français, 4 en anglais, 3 en histoire et 3 en géographie...


	74. C'est un Slovaque...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que la classe, c'est faire écho à ses chapitres précédents~
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Un couple arrive à l'hôtel et réserve une suite.

-Voici la clé, monsieur, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda le réceptionniste.

-Non, ça va, merci, répondit Slovaquie.

-Et pour votre femme ?

-Ah, merci de m'y faire penser ! Donnez-moi une carte postale et un timbre...


	75. C'est un Sicilien et un Suédois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, on peut voir ça comme une redite, je sais ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Sicile se rend à la pharmacie :

-Je voudrais des capotes !

-D'abord, quand on rentre dans un magasin, on dit "bonjour" ! Le reprit Berwald. Ensuite on ne dit pas "capotes" mais "préservatifs" et en plus, tu es trop jeune pour ça !

-Mais, monsieur, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon frère qui a rendez-vous avec votre fils ce soir ! Se défendit Sicile.


	76. C'est un Autrichien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère préciser, on ne sait jamais, je ne cautionne aucunement les violences domestiques, que les bourreaux et les victimes soient des hommes ou des femmes.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Roderich est à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours avec la tête enveloppée d'un solide pansement. Compatissante, son infirmière vint lui tenir compagnie.

-Votre épouse n'est pas venue depuis un moment, elle doit vous manquer, j'imagine ?

C'est alors que le blessé soupira.

-D'habitude oui, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne m'a pas raté !


	77. C'est un Écossais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, l'Écosse est réputée pour ses lieux hantés. C'est vrai (certaines histoires sont gerbantes, au passage)
> 
> Généralement, quand je raconte cette vanne, les gens ne comprennent pas toujours. N'hésitez pas !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Un groupe de touriste visite un des très nombreux châteaux en Écosse, généralement réputés pour être hantés.

L'un d'entre eux s'approche du guide.

-Avez-vous déjà vu un fantôme dans ce château ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non et pourtant, j'y habite depuis 300 ans ! Lui répondit le Kirkland.


	78. C'est la fratrie Kirkland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours les Kirkland, yeah o/
> 
> Pays de Galle : Rhian (petit roi en gallois) / Écosse : Lachlan (plaine du lac, écossais)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Sentant son heure proche, Rhian invita ses frères auprès de lui.

-Pourriez-vous, le jour de mon enterrement, exaucer un dernier souhait ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, grand-frère, promit Arthur.

-Je voudrais que vous versiez chacun une bouteille de whisky sur ma tombe en mémoire de nos soirées au bar.

-Bien sûr. Nous le ferons pour toi, mais voudrais-tu nous accorder une faveur toi aussi ? Hésita Lachlan.

\- Dis toujours ?

\- Et bien, ça t'embêterait si on faisait filtrer d'abord cet excellent whisky par nos reins avant d'arroser ta tombe avec ?


	79. C'est un Suisse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est débile. J'en ai conscience. Mais j'adore x)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Vash, en voiture, se fait arrêter à la douane.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ? Demanda le douanier.

-Non, rien.

-Qu'avez-vous dans le coffre ?

-Des calculettes uniquement.

-Quelle idée de mettre des calculettes dans un coffre de voiture ! Vous en avez beaucoup ?

-Quatre ou cinq.

-Ouvrez votre coffre, je veux voir ça, c'est curieux de mettre des calculettes dans un coffre.

La nation suisse ouvrit alors son coffre et le douanier reste figé sous la surprise.

Un revolver, un fusil de chasse, un pistolet mitrailleur, un lance-roquette…

Sortant de sa stupeur, il se tourna vers lui.

-Vous appelez ça des « calculettes » vous ?

-Oui, parce que c'est avec ça que je règle mes comptes, moi !


	80. C'est un Suisse et un Luxembourgeois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui x)
> 
> Niek : Luxembourg
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Dans un train, Niek s'assit dans le même compartiment que Vash. Après un moment, le plus jeune demanda à son voisin :

-Monsieur, auriez-vous l'heure s'il vous plaît ?

L'autre, imperturbable, continue de lire son roman. Un long moment passe. Il redemanda :

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, pourriez-vous me donner l'heure ?

Le Suisse ne bouge pas, ne répond rien. Le temps passe, et enfin, le train arrive au terminus. C'est alors que Vash regarde sa montre et déclara :

-Il est 17h30.

-Mais pourquoi vous me le dites maintenant, nous sommes arrivés, et je n'ai plus besoin de le savoir !

-Si tout à l'heure je vous avais donné l'heure, nous aurions lié connaissance, on aurait parlé. J'aurais appris que tu connais untel que moi aussi je connais, on aurait sympathisé, tu serais venu chez moi, tu aurais rencontré ma sœur. Comme elle est plutôt mignonne, tu serais tombé amoureux, et tu aurais voulu l'épouser.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Niek ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

-Et où est le problème ?

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais marier ma sœur à un garçon qui n'a même pas de quoi s'offrir une montre ?


	81. C'est un Autrichien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Cette vanne me fait tellement marrer xD
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Roderich est parti cueillir des champignons dans la forêt. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu. Il commença alors à crier :

-Au secours, je suis perdu !

Personne ne lui répondit alors il retenta sa chance.

-Allemagne ! Viens m'aider, je suis perdu ! Il fait nuit !

Un hibou passa alors par là.

-Houhou ! Houhou !

Et l'Autrichien de répondre :

-Mais là ! Dans la forêt !


	82. C'est un Danois et un Norvègien...

Danemark emmène Norvège dans sa chambre, le faisant s'installer sur le lit avec un sourire plein de promesse. C'est alors qu'il débuta son strip-tease.

À chaque fois qu'il enlevait un vêtement, il montrait ses muscles.

-Tu vois, ça, c'est de la dynamite, commentait-il à chaque fois.

Ça commença par ses biceps (de la dynamite), puis ses pectoraux (de la dynamite). Tout ses muscles y passèrent (de la dynamite !) et termina par ses cuisses (de la dynamite, toujours).

Et, enfin, il enleva son slip, provoquant (enfin) une réaction chez son futur amant.

-Dis-moi, ce n'est pas dangereux autant de dynamite avec une si petite mèche ?


	83. C'est une Tchèque et un Slovaque...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez lu "Jokes" version Death Note, vous allez la reconnaître !
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

République Tchèque se plaint à son médecin régulier.

-Docteur, mon petit-ami ne s'intéresse plus au sexe ! Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour le remettre en selle ?

-Ah, justement, j'ai peut-être ici quelque chose qui pourrait lui convenir. Par contre, c'est encore expérimental et on ne connaît pas tous les effets possibles. Prenez donc ces pilules et glissez-en une dans son repas du soir.

N'hésitant pas, elle en fit usage le soir-même.

Une semaine plus tard, elle revint chez le médecin, les joues rougies.

-Docteur, ces pilules que vous avez prescrites à Slovaquie sont vraiment efficaces ! J'en ai vidé une dans le dîner dès que vous me les avez données. Eh bien, en cinq minutes, il s'est levé de table, l'a balayée du bras pour tout mettre par terre, m'a attrapée, m'a arraché tous mes vêtements et m'a prise comme une bête sur la table !

Un peu gêné, le médecin s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce médicament avait des effets aussi dévastateurs. Le laboratoire produisant ces pilules pourra certainement prendre en charge tous les dégâts...

La nation haussa les épaules en souriant paisiblement.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. De toutes façons, on ne retournera sûrement pas à ce restaurant.


	84. C'est un Cubain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien cette blague, aussi :3
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Un soir, un cambrioleur voulant faire le casse du siècle, opta pour visiter la demeure de Cuba, réputée pour son absence d'alarmes et de caméras. Presque une invitation au vol !

Pénétrant par la fenêtre, il fouilla les tiroirs à l'aide de sa lampe de poche. Subitement, une voix retentit, le pétrifiant.

-Jésus et Marie te regardent !

Jetant des petits coups d'œil effrayé autour de lui, il balaya la pièce de sa torche.

-Jésus et Marie te regardent !

Le faisceau lumineux fut dirigé en direction de la provenance de la voix, finissant par tomber sur un perroquet sur un perchoir.

-Jésus et Marie te regardent ! Répéta-t-il.

-Saleté de perroquet, marmonna le cambrioleur.

-Oui, c'est moi, Napoléon le perroquet, répliqua l'animal. Jésus et Marie te regardent !

-Mais tais-toi ! Et d'abord, Napoléon, c'est pas un nom de perroquet.

-Peut-être bien, mais Jésus et Marie, ce sont pas non plus des noms de Dobermen et pourtant ils te regardent !


	85. C'est un Danois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette blague. J'hésite entre la fierté et la honte. Donc, dans le doute, je la pose là, et je fuis x)
> 
> Søren : Danemark
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Søren est très excité, c'est le début de la chasse à l'ours !

D'ailleurs, il aperçoit un petit ours brun qu'il vise avant de tirer. Il reçoit alors une tape sur l'épaule, le faisant se retourner.

Un gros ours noir le regardait.

-Tu as deux choix. Ou je te bats à mort ou je te sodomise.

Un ours qui parle ? Un esprit de la forêt, peut-être...

Søren choisit alors de vivre.

Plusieurs jours de réhabilitation lui furent nécessaires. Voulant sa revanche, Søren retourne en forêt, traque de nouveau et tire cette fois sur l'ours noir. Il reçoit alors une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

Un énorme grizzly.

-Je pense que tu as fait une erreur. Pour réparer ça, tu as deux chois : je te bats à mort ou je te sodomise.

La gorge un peu serrée, Søren choisit prudemment de nouveau la vie. Après tout, il ne voulait pas subir une malédiction d'un esprit de la forêt, c'était bien trop risqué !

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines de convalescence pour s'en remettre. Lorsqu'il s'en remit, il souhaita prendre le dessus sur le grizzly.

Retournant dans les bois, il retrouva la bête. Il la visa, tira... Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tape sur l'épaule.

Un ours polaire géant. Sérieusement ?

-Admets-le, Søren, tu ne viens pas vraiment ici pour la chasse...


	86. C'est un Australien, un Néo-Zélandais, un Tasmanien et Hutt River...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petero : Nouvelle-Zélande / Ace : Australie / Dwight : Hutt River
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Profitant de l'absence de Petero, Ace fait venir son amant régulier.

Une fois l'acte fini, l'Australien s'endort pendant que ledit amant en profite pour s'éclipser. Mais, alors qu'il passait devant l'armoire, il entendit :

-Putain, c'qu'il fait noir, là-dedans !

Il ouvrit alors la porte et y trouva un petit garçon.

-Si tu ne me donnes pas cinq cent dollars australiens, je dis tout à papa !

Ne réfléchissant pas, le Tasmanien lui tendit l'argent et s'en alla.

Quelques jours plus tard, le couple adultère se revoit.

Il passa devant la penderie, cette fois-ci.

-Putain, c'qu'il fait noir, là-dedans !

Soupirant, il ouvrit alors la porte et l'enfant lui extorqua le double de la dernière fois.

Le lendemain, à table, Dwight offrit à son père un sourire aux dents de lait manquantes.

-T'as vu papa ? Je me suis acheté un nouveau vélo !

Fronçant les sourcils à cette nouvelle, Petero jeta un œil audit vélo.

-Ce vélo coûte plutôt cher. Je ne sais pas où tu as eu cet argent, mais rien dont tu dois être fier. Alors tu iras te confesser après manger.

Docile, l'enfant suivit l'ordre de son père et entra dans l'église. Il se glissa dans le confessionnal quand ce fut son tour.

-Putain, c'qu'il fait noir, là-dedans !

Alors une voix de l'autre côté râla.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas venir me taxer jusqu'ici !


	87. C'est un Turc et un Bulgare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris : Bulgarie
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Professeur de l'université, Sadiq rappela à son amphi que le lendemain aura lieu l'examen de mécanique. Il leur précisa qu'aucune absence ne sera tolérée sans motif sérieux du type accident, maladie grave ou décès d'un proche.

Au fond de l'auditoire, Boris ricana avant de demander :

-Et en cas de très grande fatigue pour activité sexuelle débordante ?

Ne s'y attendant pas, les autres élèves rirent aux éclats. Une fois le silence rétablit, Sadiq sourit au Bulgare pour lui répondre tranquillement :

-Vous n'aurez qu'à écrire avec l'autre main.


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si. Cette blague est drôle. Juré.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

M. Macareux entre dans un bar et commande un verre de brennivin.

Le barman le sert et lui tend l'addition d'un montant de quinze euros (2 164, 50 couronnes islandaises). L'oiseau le paye et boit son verre, le glissant difficilement entre son bec.

-C'est pas souvent qu'on voit un macareux ici, commenta le barman, intrigué.

-À ce prix, ça ne m'étonne pas.


	89. C'est une Ukrainienne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis innocente !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Katyusha entre dans un magasin de sous-vêtements. Elle s'approche d'un vendeuse après avoir fureté partout.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux essayer le soutien-gorge dans la vitrine ?

-Bien sûr, assura la vendeuse avec un grand sourire, ça attirera du monde !


	90. C'est un États-unien et un Lituanien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuuh, c'est pas bien~
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Tard dans la soirée, le téléphone sonne et Alfred décroche. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'exclame :

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?! Appelez la gare !

Puis il raccrocha.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Toris.

-Aucune idée, un type qui demandait si la voie était libre...


	91. C'est un Picard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieul est le nom que j'ai donné à Picardie. Vous pouvez le retrouver dans "Une histoire de fantôme".
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Rieul appelle les informations SNCF, en vu d'un voyage.

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir combien de temps dure le trajet Abbeville/Paris ?

-Une minute, monsieur, lui répondit l'employé.

-J'vous remercie bien, répondit le Picard en raccrochant.


	92. C'est un Écossais et un Danois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, un fichier de rangé o/
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Écosse et Pays de Galle discutent.

-Je te jure, c'est bien la dernière fois que je joue avec ce tricheur de Danois !

-Ah bon ? Soupira son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

« _Encore_ » était sous-entendu dans sa phrase mais son aîné ne le releva pas.

-La dernière fois, il a perdu sa balle et l'a, comme par hasard, retrouvée à moins de vingt centimètres du trou !

-Oui, c'est bizarre, mais ça reste dans le possible, soupira le Galois en haussant les épaules.

-Non, parce que sa balle, elle était dans ma poche !


	93. Ce sont les micro-nations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha la la, les affres de l'informatique~
> 
> Willoh : Wy / Erland : Ladonia
> 
> Bonne lecture.

À l'école maternelle :

-Peter, que fait la vache ?

-Elle fait « meuh », maîtresse, répondit le petit blond.

-Bien. Willoh, que fait le chat ?

-Le chat fait « miaou », maîtresse.

-Très bien. Et que fait la souris, Erland ?

-Elle fait « clic clic », maîtresse...


	94. Ce sont deux Grecs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le hasard fait bien les choses, les mises à jour d'aujourd'hui concernant Grèce Antique xD
> 
> C'est assez court, mais bon... C'est IC, on est d'accord ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Eurydice fait la morale à son fils au sujet de sa relative paresse.

-Tu devrais te remuer un peu, tu sais, le travail n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit !

-Justement, je ne voudrais pas risquer d'être le premier, grommela Héraklès.


	95. C'est un Italien et une Hongroise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sourire innocent*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Feliciano arrive en larme chez Élizaveta qui l'accueille avec inquiétude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les plus gros sanglots s'apaisant, elle finit par lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

-C'est affreux, Ludwig et moi avons eut une violente dispute...

-Ludwig ? S'étonna la Hongroise. Mais je le croyais en voyage d'affaire pour un mois ?!

Et ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère de laisser son petit-ami s'enfuir en pleurs.

-Justement, moi aussi ! Renifla le jeune homme.


	96. C'est un Autrichien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongrie est à l'honneur, dis donc~
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un officier de service de renseignement interroge une jeune recrue.

-Vous avez déjà vu un détecteur de mensonges, Edelstein ?

-Mieux que ça, chef, j'en ai épousé un…


	97. C'est Sealand et un Finlandais…

Sealand rentre à la maison avec de très mauvaises notes.

-Encore ? Râla Tinö. Cette fois, je me demande bien quelle excuse tu vas nous donner !

-Eh bien… déclara-t-il après réflexion. J'hésite entre l'environnement familial et l'hérédité.


	98. C'est un Français…

À l'état-civil :

-Situation de famille ?

-Marié, pour la quatrième fois, déclara Francis.

-Des enfants ?

-Non non, tous des adultes.


	99. Ce sont des femmes nations…

Petite réunion entre femmes nations.

-J'ai trouvé une recette de goulasch absolument extraordinaire, déclara Hongrie avec un large sourire.

-Ah ? Et Roderich l'apprécie ? S'étonna Ukraine.

À leurs côtés, Biélorussie avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Peut-être une recette secrète pouvant l'aider dans sa conquête ?

-Écoute, c'est bien simple, poursuivit-elle, il suffit que je la mentionne pour que, tout de suite, il m'emmène au restaurant !


	100. C'est un Britannique et un Espagnol…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallait bien marquer le coup pour la centième blague, non ? x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le capitaine Kirkland ne pouvait s'empêcher de parader sur le pont de son galion, passant parmi son équipage qui le saluait brièvement, tous occupés. L'ambiance était aussi calme qu'il était possible de l'être dans une situation pareille, les hommes s'interpellant avec force pour se faire entendre.

Jusqu'à ce que la vigie ne se fasse entendre.

-Pavillon espagnol à bâbord !

Après un instant de flottement ( _c'est où, déjà, bâbord ?_ ), un sourire effrayant étira les lèvres du capitaine qui se tourna vers son équipage afin de leur donner son commandement.

-Qu'on m'apporte ma chemise rouge et pas de pitié !

Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour terrasser le navire adverse.

Leur moment de liesse fut malheureusement coupé par une nouvelle annonce du vigie.

-Deux pavillons espagnols !

Rah, mais c'était pas vrai, ils étaient tous cachés dans un coin et sortaient au compte-goutte ou quoi ?

Ne s'en formalisant pas et ne quittant pas son sourire malsain, Arthur encouragea ses hommes avant de répéter l'ordre de tantôt et de revêtir sa chemise fétiche pour les combats.

La bataille ne fut pas aussi facile à remporter mais ils tinrent bons. Et ils réussirent à les battre à plate couture.

Quelques jours passèrent, bien plus paisibles, permettant aux pirates de respirer.

Un mousse finit par vaincre sa frousse et s'approcher de la nation qui ricanait tout seul.

-Capitaine ? Pourquoi réclamez-vous votre chemise rouge à chaque assaut ? Elle a un pouvoir magique ? C'est un porte-bonheur afin de s'assurer la victoire ?

Il frissonna lorsque le regard vert se porta sur lui.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons. C'est un bluff. Si je suis blessé, l'ennemi ne voit pas le sang qui coule et je parais invincible ! C'est décourageant.

Le jeunot faillit lui rappeler qu'il était une nation, donc invincible par défaut, mais se ravisa et repartit à ses tâches.

L'apaisement des derniers jours vola en éclat lorsque le vigie fit de nouveau entendre sa voix.

-UNE ARMADA ESPAGNOLE, CAPITAINE !

Certains matelots s'étouffèrent avec leurs salives, d'autres tombèrent en prière. Le mousse, pas en reste, se tourna vers le capitaine avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux humides.

-Je… je vous apporte votre chemise, capitaine ?

-Exactement. Et n'oublie pas mon pantalon marron.


	101. C'est un Polonais et un Lituanien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà utilisée pour la version Death Note, mais bon, on s'en lasse pas x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Toris alla voir sa supérieure, la tête basse et l'air plus dépité que jamais. Allons bon, que s'était-il passé, encore ?

-Excusez-moi, monsieur… est-ce que je pourrais prendre mon après-midi, demain ? Pologne a réclamé que je l'accompagne pour du shopping…

Soufflée, la présidente fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez rire, j'espère ? La situation actuelle ne permet aucun relâchement ! Et je n'apprécie pas cette plaisanterie. Vous serez là demain, à votre poste, la réunion est très importante.

L'air soulagé de la nation la surprit d'autant plus.

-Merci ! Merci présidente ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !


	102. C'est un Français…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version utilisée aussi pour Death Note
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dans quelques jours, Francis donnait un dîner mondain de la plus grande importance. Tout devait être parfait. Et quand on disait tout, c'était tout. Le moindre détail.

Il se retrouvait donc à finaliser l'affaire avec une extra qu'il avait engagé pour le service.

-Vous servirez donc la tête de veau avec un citron dans la bouche et du persil dans les oreilles. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui monsieur, acquiesça la jeune fille. Mais n'aurais-je pas l'air ridicule avec cet attirail ?


	103. C'est un Espagnol et un Suisse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, avouez, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de jouer sur les mots, vous aussi ? :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'air piteux, Espagne cogna à la porte de Suisse qui lui ouvrit, l'œil mauvais.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais… est-ce que je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

-Mouais. Pourquoi ?

Faisant signe à Lily et attrapant son béret, il sortit, embarquant Antonio dans une petite balade.

-Mes affaires ne marchent pas du tout, comme tu as dû l'entendre.. Et j'ai rapidement besoin d'argent…

La fin de la phrase fut marmonnée si bas qu'un être humain normal ne l'aurait peut-être pas perçu.

-Eh bien, tu peux compter sur moi ! Déclara fièrement Vash. C'est comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Bonne journée.

Et il le planta là, rejoignant sa maison.


	104. C'est une Irlandaise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et, c'est depuis cette blague que mon correcteur automatique me propose "anti-britannique" dès que je veux antiser quelque chose... *tire sur sa pipe invisible*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Paniquée, Irlande jaillit brusquement aux urgences, tenant sa main avec crainte, sa tenue de mécanicienne toujours sur elle.

-Vite ! J'ai besoin d'une piqûre anti-britannique !

Un infirmier s'approcha d'elle, étonné.

-Je suppose que vous vouliez dire « anti-tétanique » ?

-Non non, anti-britannique, répéta-t-elle l'air sérieuse. Je me suis blessée avec une clé anglaise.


	105. C'est un Autrichien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est très amusant de taquiner ce pauvre Autriche x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Patron d'une grande entreprise, Roderich Edelstein trouve que ses employés n'ont aucun respect envers lui.

Un jour, il arrive au travail et accroche une grande affiche qu'il installe sur la porte de son bureau et où il inscrit « C'EST MOI LE PATRON ! ».

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il revenait de déjeuner, il se rend compte de la présence d'un autre papier collé à son affiche.

« Votre femme a téléphoné, elle veut récupérer son affiche ».


	106. C'est un Polonais et un Chinois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareil, blague évidente ! (Vive le copier/coller)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lors d'une récréation, deux gamins se battent comme des chiffonniers. Le maître s'élance vers eux et les sépare, se préparant au sermon.

-Vous allez copier cent fois votre nom ! Décida-t-il.

-C'est pas juste, je m'appelle Łukasiewicz et lui Wang !


	107. C'est une Monégasque et Sealand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une autre reprise de la version Death Note :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Alors que Peter allait montait sur le ring, son entraîneuse s'adressa à lui :

-Tiens, prends ce fer à cheval, ça porte bonheur !

-Tu crois à ces choses-là, Pauline ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Particulièrement lorsqu'il se trouve dans ton gant !


	108. C'est Sealand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une proposition de MedusaLegend, utilisé aussi pour la version Death Note !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Parlez-moi de Vauban, M. Kirkland.

-Eh bien… Ils sont en bois de chêne et très solides, madame.


	109. C'est un Français, un Anglais et un Allemand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette blague-là, vous la retrouverez, partiellement, dans "Il n'y a pas d'autre bonheur que la paix" [Hetalia], même si c'est une calèche et non un bus pour cette version !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un jour, Francis achète une armoire à monter soi-même.  
Malheureusement, une fois construite, un autobus passe dans la rue et le meuble s'écroule aussitôt !

Furieux, il appelle aussitôt le magasin qui lui envoie un monteur.

-Et voilà, déclara-t-il.

Mais l'autobus passe à nouveau et l'armoire se retrouve au sol.

Serrant les dents à cet affront, Ludwig reprend sa tache sous les yeux satisfaits de Francis qui aimait bien avoir le dernier mot.

Décidant de comprendre ce qui se passait, le monteur entra dans le meuble et d'y attendre le prochain passage.

Sur ces entrefaites, arrive Arthur qui s'étonne de cet achat.

-Et que comptes-tu y ranger, Francis ? Soupira-t-il avant d'ouvrir les portes. Mais… que faîtes-vous donc là-dedans, vous ?

-Vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire, commença Ludwig, mais j'attends l'autobus !


	110. C'est un Japonais et un États-unien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà utilisé pour la version Death Note.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kiku passe quelques jours chez Alfred.

Après avoir passé la journée à visiter la ville, il est un peu désorienté et n'arrive pas à retrouver le chemin du retour. Il appelle alors Alfred sur son portable qui lui demande des indications afin de déterminer où il se trouve actuellement.

Après avoir un jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il peut répondre.

-Je suis exactement à l'angle des rues Walk et Don't Walk.


	111. C'est une Tchèque et un Slovaque…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, un divorce, ce n'est pas drôle. Mais bon, faut savoir en rire, parfois :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !

À la fin du jugement du divorce, le juge déclara au Slovaque :

-Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de donner une pension mensuelle de 1500 euros à votre dorénavant ex-femme.

Prenant un air songeur, le nouveau divorcé se tait un instant.

-C'est très aimable à vous, monsieur le juge. J'essaierai moi-même de lui donner quelque chose de temps en temps…


End file.
